Serena, la mujer vampiro
by Siramad
Summary: Me juzgarás cruel y egoísta, muy egoísta, pero recuerda que el amor es siempre así. Cuanto más inmensa es la pasión, más egoísta resulta. No puedes imaginarte lo celosa que estoy de ti. Tú has de venir conmigo; has de quererme hasta la muerte. O puede que me odies, da lo mismo. Pero ven conmigo y ódiame a través de la muerte y del más allá. J. Sheridan Le Fanu. Oneshot


Esta es una pequeña disculpa por la tardanza en mis otras historias, este receso es una adaptación de "Carmilla, la mujer vampiro" de J. Sheridan Le Fanu. Al leer este cuento no pude evitar mezclarlo con las Scouts y aquí el resultado.

Sin duda Nadaoriginal-San tiene razón: parece que le tengo un harem a mi scout favorita pero que le puedo hacer...esta por demás decir que ni la historia ni la trama es mía pero aún así espero que disfruten su lectura

 **Serena**

 **La Mujer Vampiro**

Vivíamos en Estiria, en un castillo. No es que nuestra fortuna fuera principesca, pero en aquel rincón del mundo era suficiente una pequeña renta anual para poder llevar una vida de gran señor. En cambio, en nuestro país y con nuestros recursos sólo habríamos podido llevar una existencia acomodada. Mi padre es americano y yo, naturalmente, tengo un apellido americano, pero nunca he visto Inglaterra.

Mi padre servía en el ejército. Cuando alcanzó la edad del retiro, con su reducido patrimonio pudo adquirir aquella pequeña residencia feudal, rodeada de varias hectáreas de tierra.

No creo que exista nada más pintoresco y solitario. El castillo está situado sobre una suave colina y domina un extenso bosque. Una carretera angosta y abandonada pasa por delante de nuestro puente levadizo, que nunca he visto levantar: en su foso nadan los cisnes entre las blancas corolas de los nenúfares.

Dominado este conjunto se levanta la amplia fachada del castillo con sus numerosas ventanas, sus torres y su capilla gótica. Delante del castillo se extiende el pintoresco bosque; a la derecha, la carretera discurre a lo largo de un puente gótico tendido sobre un torrente que serpentea a través del bosque.

He dicho que es un lugar muy solitario. Juzguen ustedes mismos si digo la verdad. Mirando desde la puerta de entrada hacia la carretera, el bosque que rodea nuestro castillo se extiende quince millas a la derecha y doce a la izquierda. El pueblo habitado más próximo está en esa última dirección, a una distancia aproximada de siete millas.

El castillo más cercano y de cierta notoriedad histórica es del general Hino, a unas veinte millas a la derecha.

He dicho "el pueblo habitado más próximo", porque al oeste, sólo a tres millas, en dirección al castillo del general Hino, hay un pueblecito en ruinas con su iglesia gótica también en ruinas; allí están las tumbas, casi ocultas entre piedras y follaje, de la orgullosa familia Tsukino, extinguida hace tiempo. La familia Tsukino poseía antaño el desolado castillo, que desde la espesura del bosque domina las silenciosas ruinas del pueblo.

Hay una leyenda que explica por qué fue abandonado por sus habitantes este extraño y melancólico paraje. Pero ya hablaré de ella más adelante.

El número de habitantes de nuestro castillo era muy exiguo. Excluyendo a los criados y a los habitantes de los edificios anexos, estábamos solamente mi padre, el hombre más simpático del mundo pero de edad bastante avanzada, y yo, que en la época en que ocurrieron los hechos que voy a narrar tenía solamente diecinueve años.

Mi padre y yo constituíamos toda la familia. Mi madre, de una familia noble de Estiria, murió cuando yo era aún una niña. Sin embargo, tuve una inmejorable ama, la señora Luna. Era la tercera persona en nuestra modesta mesa. La cuarta era la señorita Trista, una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, que ejercía las funciones de institutriz, para completar mi educación.

Algunas muchachas amigas mías venían de vez en cuando al castillo y, algunas veces, yo les devolvía la visita. Éstas eran nuestras habituales relaciones sociales. Naturalmente, también recibíamos visitas imprevistas de "vecinos". Por vecinos se entienden a las personas que habitaban dentro de un radio de cuatro o cinco leguas.

Puedo asegurar que, en general era una vida muy aislada.

El primer acontecimiento que me produjo una terrible impresión y que aún ahora sigue grabado en mi mente, es al propio tiempo uno de los primeros sucesos de mi vida que puedo recordar.

La nursery, como la llamábamos, aunque era sólo para mí, estaba en una habitación grandiosa del último piso del castillo, y tenía el techo inclinado, con molduras de madera de castaño. Tendría yo unos seis años cuando una noche, despertándome de improviso, miré a mí alrededor y no vi a la camarera de servicio. Creí que estaba sola. No es que tuviera miedo... Pues era una de aquellas afortunadas niñas a quienes se ha evitado expresamente las historias de fantasmas y los cuentos de hadas, que vuelven a los niños temerosos ante una puerta que chirría o ante la sombra danzante que produce sobre la pared cercana la luz incierta de una vela que se extingue. Si me eché a llorar fue seguramente porque me sentí abandonada; pero, con gran sorpresa, vi al lado de mi cama un rostro bellísimo que me contemplaba con aire grave. Era una joven que estaba arrodillada y tenía sus manos bajo mi manta. La observé con una especie de placentero estupor, y cesé en mi lloriqueo. La joven me acarició, se echó en la cama a mi lado y me abrazó, sonriendo. De repente, me sentí calmada y contenta, y me dormí de nuevo.

De súbito, me desperté con la escalofriante sensación de que dos agujas me atravesaban el pecho profunda y simultáneamente. Proferí un grito. La joven dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, y me pareció que se escondía debajo de la cama.

Por primera vez, sentí miedo y me puse a gritar con todas mis fuerzas. La niñera, la camarera y el ama de llaves acudieron precipitadamente, pero cuando les conté lo que me había ocurrido estallaron en risas, a la vez que trataban de tranquilizarme. Aunque yo era una niña, recuerdo sus rostros pálidos y su angustia mal disimulada. Las vi buscar debajo de la cama, por todos los rincones de la habitación, en el armario y oí a mi ama susurrar a la niñera:

-¡Mira! Alguien se ha echado en la cama, junto a la niña aún está caliente.

Recuerdo que la camarera me acarició y que las tres mujeres examinaron mi pecho, en el punto donde yo les dije que había sentido la punzada. Me aseguraron que no se veía ninguna señal.

El día siguiente lo pasé en un continuo estado de terror: no podía quedarme sola un instante, ni siquiera a plena luz del día.

Recuerdo a mi padre junto a mi cama, hablándome en tono festivo, así como preguntando a la niñera y riéndose de sus respuestas. Luego hacía muecas, me abrazaba y me aseguraba que todo había sido un sueño sin importancia.

Pero yo no estaba tranquila, porque sabía que la visita de aquella extraña criatura no había sido un sueño.

He olvidado todos mis recuerdos anteriores a este acontecimiento, y muchos de los posteriores, pero la escena que acabo de describir aparece vívida en mi mente como los cuadros de una fantasmagoría surgiendo de la oscuridad.

Una tarde de verano, particularmente apacible, mi padre me pidió que le acompañara a dar un paseo por el maravilloso bosque que se extiende ante el castillo.

-El general Hino no vendrá a visitarnos, como esperábamos – me dijo, durante el paseo.

Nuestro vecino debía pasar varias semanas en el castillo. Con él debía venir también su joven nieta y pupila, la señorita Raye. Yo no conocía a la señorita Raye, pero me la habían descrito como una joven encantadora. Quedé muy desilusionada ante la noticia que acababa de darme mi padre; mucho más de lo que pueda imaginar alguien que viva habitualmente en la ciudad. Aquella visita, y la nueva amistad que seguramente había de surgir de ella, había sido objeto diario de mis pensamientos durante muchas semanas.

-¿Cuándo vendrán? –pregunté.

-El próximo otoño. Dentro de un par de meses –respondió mi padre, y añadió: -Me alegro, querida, de que no hayas conocido a la señorita Raye.

-¿Por qué? –inquirí, molesta y curiosa al mismo tiempo.

-Por que la pobre muchacha ha muerto.

Quedé sumamente impresionada. El general Hino decía en su última carta, seis o siete semanas antes, que se nieta no se encontraba muy bien, pero nada hacía pensar en la posibilidad, ni siquiera remota, de un grave peligro.

-Aquí tienes la carta del general –continuó mi padre, entregándomela -. Me parece que está muy trastornado. Indudablemente, cuando escribió la carta se hallaba muy excitado.

Nos sentamos en un banco de piedra, junto al sendero de los tilos. El sol desaparecía con todo su melancólico esplendor detrás del horizonte selvático, y el torrente que discurría junto a nuestra mansión reflejaba el colorido escarlata del cielo, cada vez más pálido.

La carta del general Hino era tan insólita y apasionada, que la releí detenidamente para comprender su sentido. Quizás el dolor había trastornado su mente.

Decía así:

"He perdido a mi querida nieta: la quería como a una hija. La he perdido y solamente ahora lo sé todo. Ha muerto en la paz de la inocencia y en la fe de un futuro bendito. El monstruo que ha traicionado nuestra ciega hospitalidad ha sido el culpable de todo. Creí recibir en mi casa a la inocencia, a la alegría, a una compañía querida para mi Raye. ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué loco he sido! Consagraré los días que me quedan de vida a la caza y destrucción del monstruo. Sólo me guía una débil luz. Maldigo mi ceguera y mi obstinación... todo... Es demasiado tarde. En estos momentos no puedo escribir ni hablar con serenidad; estoy demasiado trastornado. En cuanto esté mejor me dedicaré a la búsqueda e iré posiblemente hasta Viena. Dentro de un par de meses, hacia el otoño, iré a visitaros, si es que aún estoy vivo. Al propio tiempo os contaré lo que ahora no tengo fuerzas para escribir. Adiós. Rogad por mí, queridos amigos".

Aquí terminaba la carta. Si bien yo no había conocido a Hino Raye, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La noticia de su muerte me impresionó muchísimo.

Devolví a mi padre la carta del general. El sol se hundía cada vez más en el ocaso y la tarde era dulce y clara. Paseando bajo la tibia luz del atardecer, nos entretuvimos haciendo cábalas sobre el posible sentido de las incoherentes y violentas afirmaciones de aquella carta. En el puente levadizo encontramos a la señorita Trista y a la señora Luna, que habían salido a admirar el magnífico claro de luna.

Frente a nosotros se extendía el prado por el cual nos habíamos paseado. A la izquierda, el camino discurría bajo unos vulnerables árboles y desaparecía en la espesura del bosque. A la derecha, la carretera pasaba sobre un puente severo y pintoresco a la vez, junto al cual se erguía una torre en ruinas. En el fondo del prado, una ligera neblina delimitaba el horizonte con un velo transparente, y de cuando en cuando se veían brillar las aguas del torrente a la luz de la luna.

Lo mismo a mi padre que a mí, nos seducía lo pintoresco y nos quedábamos, contemplando en silencio la espléndida llanura que se extendía ante nosotros. Las dos buenas señoras, a pocos pasos, discutían acerca del paisaje y hablaban de la luna.

La señora Luna era más bien gruesa y veía todas las cosas desde un punto de vista romántico. La señorita Trista pretendía ser psicóloga y algo mística. Aquella tarde afirmó que la intensa luminosidad de la luna estaba en relación directa con una especial actividad espiritual. Los efectos de una luna llena como aquélla podían ser múltiples. Influía en los sueños, en la locura, en la gente nerviosa y hasta en los hechos materiales.

-Esta noche –dijo-, la luna está llena de influjos magnéticos. Miren cómo brillan las ventanas con un resplandor plateado, como si unas manos invisibles hubieran iluminado las estancias para recibir huéspedes espectrales.

En aquel momento, el insólito rumor de las ruedas de un carruaje y del galope de muchos caballos sobre la carretera atrajo nuestra atención. Parecía aproximarse descendiendo de la colina que dominaba el viejo puente, muy pronto, un pequeño tropel desembocó por aquel punto. Primero cruzaron el puente dos caballeros, luego apareció un carruaje tirado por cuatro corceles, y finalmente otros dos caballeros que cerraban el cortejo.

Parecía el coche de una persona de rango. Nuestra atención quedó prendida en aquel espectáculo inusitado, que no tardó en hacerse aún más interesante, porque, cuando apenas habían pasado la curva del puente, uno de los caballos del tiro de desbocó y, contagiando su pánico a los otros, arrancó a todo el tiro con un galope desenfrenado, irrumpiendo entre los caballeros que precedían al carruaje, y avanzando a nosotros con la violencia y la furia de un huracán.

En aquel momento culminante, la escena adquirió caracteres de tragedia, debido a unos gritos femeninos procedentes del interior del vehículo.

Mi padre permaneció en silencio, mientras nosotras lanzábamos exclamaciones de terror. El final no se hizo esperar. El punto de enlace de la carretera con el puente levadizo estaba delimitado a un lado por un soberbio tilo, y al otro por una cruz de piedra. Los caballos que marchaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, se desviaron asustados al ver la cruz, arrastrando las ruedas contra las raíces salientes del árbol. Asustada por lo que podía ocurrir, me tapé el rostro con las manos, no resistiendo la idea de ver cómo la carroza se salía del camino. En aquél mismo instante oí el grito de mis compañeras, que estaban un poco más adelantadas que yo. Abrí los ojos, impulsada por la curiosidad, y contemplé una escena sumamente confusa. Dos caballos yacían en el suelo. El carruaje estaba volcado, apoyado sobre uno de sus lados, con dos ruedas al aire. Los hombres se afanaban arreglando el vehículo, de cuyo interior había salido una señora de aspecto autoritario, que retorcía nerviosamente entre sus manos un pañuelo. Ayudamos a salir del carruaje a una joven, al parecer desmayada. Mi padre se había acercado a la señora de más edad, sombrero en mano, ofreciéndole ayuda y cobijo en el castillo. La señora no parecía oír nada, y sólo tenía ojos para la frágil muchachita que había sido reclinada en el respaldo de un banco.

Me acerqué. La joven había perdido el conocimiento, pero sin duda estaba con vida. Mi padre, que se preciaba de tener algunos conocimientos médicos, le tomó el pulso y aseguró a la señora, que se había presentado a sí misma como madre de la joven, que la pulsación, si bien débil e irregular, era perceptible. La señora juntó sus manos y alzó los ojos al cielo, al parecer en un momentáneo transporte de gratitud; luego, repentinamente, se desahogó haciendo gestos teatrales, que, sin embargo, son espontáneos en cierto tipo de personas. Era una mujer de buen ver, que en su juventud debió haber sido seductora. Delgada, aunque no flaca, iba vestida de terciopelo negro. Su pálida fisonomía conservaba una expresión orgullosa y autoritaria, a pesar de la agitación del momento.

-¡Qué desgracia la mía! –exclamó, retorciéndose las manos-. Estoy efectuando un viaje que es cuestión de vida o muerte. Una hora de retraso puede tener consecuencias irreparables. No es posible que mi hija pueda restablecerse del golpe recibido y continuar un viaje cuya duración no es posible prever. Deberé dejarla forzosamente en el trayecto. No quiero correr el riesgo de llegar con retraso. ¿A qué distancia se encuentra el pueblo más próximo? Es necesario que la lleve hasta allí, para recogerla a mi regreso. ¡Y pensar que tendré que pasar por lo menos tres meses sin ver a mi querida hija, sin tener noticias suyas!

Tiré a mi padre de la chaqueta y le susurré al oído.

-Padre, dile que la deje con nosotros... Me gustarías mucho. Hazlo por mí.

-Si la señora quiere confiar a su hija a los cuidados de la mí y de nuestra ama, la señora Luna, si permite que su hija se quede con nosotros, bajo mi responsabilidad, hasta su regreso, lo consideraremos como un gran honor y tendemos para ella los cuidados y la devoción que el deber de la hospitalidad imponen –dijo mi padre solemnemente.

-No puedo aceptarlo –respondió la desconocida con mucha circunspección-; sería abusar demasiado de su amabilidad.

-Al contrario nos haría un gran favor. Precisamente vendría a llenar un inesperado vacío. Hoy mismo, mi hija ha sufrido una gran desilusión, debido a la noticia de que se ha frustrado una visita que esperábamos. Si confía su hija a nuestros cuidados, será su mejor consuelo.

En el aspecto y actitudes de aquella señora había algo tan especial e imponente, y en cierto sentido fascinante, que, aún prescindiendo del séquito que la acompañaba, daba la impresión de ser una persona de rango.

Entretanto, el carruaje y los caballos, ya calmados, estaban de nuevo enganchados.

La señora dirigió a su hija una mirada que a mí no me pareció afectuosa, como era de esperar después de la terrible escena, y seguidamente llamó a mi padre con un gesto y se apartaron unos pasos de nosotros. Mientras hablaba, la señora mantuvo una expresión fría y grave, muy poco acorde con su anterior conducta.

Conversaron unos minutos; luego, la señora regresó y dio unos pasos hacia su hija, que yacía entre los brazos de la señora Luna. Se arrodilló a su lado y le susurró algo al oído. La besó apresuradamente y luego entró precipitada-mente en el carruaje, cerrando la portezuela, mientras los portillones trepaban al pescante y los batidores espoleaban sus caballos. Los postillones hicieron restallar sus látigos y los caballos se lanzaron al galope; el carruaje desapareció entre una nube de polvo, seguido de los dos caballeros que cerraban el cortejo.

Seguimos con la mirada su carrera hasta que desapareció definitivamente entre la niebla y dejó de oírse el chirrido de sus ruedas y fragor de los cascos de los caballos lanzados al galope.

Para demostrar que no habíamos sido víctimas de una alucinación quedaba entre nosotros la muchacha, que precisamente en aquel momento estaba recobrando el sentido. No pude verla, porque tenía el rostro vuelto hacia la parte opuesta al lugar donde yo me encontraba, pero oí su voz, muy dulce, que preguntaba en tono suplicante:

-¿Dónde está mi madre? ¿Dónde estoy? No veo el carruaje...

La señora Luna contestó a sus preguntas lo mejor que pudo, y paulatinamente, la joven fue recordando lo que había sucedido. Al enterarse de que nadie había sufrido el menor daño, quedó muy aliviada. Pero cuando le dijimos que la madre la había dejado a nuestro cuidado y que tardaría unos tres meses en venir a buscarla, se echó a llorar. Iba a acercarme a ella para ayudar a la señora Luna en sus esfuerzos para consolarla, pero la señorita Trista me detuvo, diciendo:

-No se acerque a ella, señorita. En el estado en que se encuentra, no podría soportar más de una persona a la vez.

Pensé que podría visitarla en cuanto la hubieran acomodado en su habitación. Entretanto, mi padre había enviado en busca del médico que vivía a unas dos leguas de distancia, y ordenó preparar una habitación para alojar a la muchacha.

La desconocida se puso en pie y, apoyándose en el brazo de la señora Luna, cruzó lentamente el puente levadizo y entró en nuestro jardín. La camarera la acompañó inmediatamente a la habitación que le había sido destinada.

—¿Le agrada nuestra invitada? —pregunté a la señora Luna—. Dígame qué impresión le ha causado.

—Me agrada mucho —contestó—. Creo que es la muchacha más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida. Tiene aproximadamente la edad de usted y es verdaderamente encantadora.

—¿No se han dado cuenta de que en el carruaje había otra persona? —intervino la señorita Trista— Una mujer que ni siquiera ha asomado la cabeza.

No, no la habíamos visto. La señorita Trista nos describió a un extraño personaje, vestido de negro, con un turbante rojo en la cabeza, que miraba continuamente por la ventanilla, haciendo gestos y muecas de desprecio en dirección a las dos mujeres. Tenía unos ojos saltones y sus dientes salientes parecían los de una arpía.

-¿Han notado ustedes el desagradable aspecto que tenían los sirvientes? –preguntó a su vez la señora Luna.

-Sí —convino mi padre—, parecían mastines. Nunca había visto tipos como ésos. Espero que cuando crucen el bosque no desvalijen a la señora. Pero, deben ser unos bribones muy hábiles. Lo han arreglado todo en un momento

—Quizás estaban cansados del largo viaje —dijo la señora Luna— Además de su aspecto poco recomendable, tenían la cara demacrada y parecían estar furiosos. Debo confesar que han despertado mi curiosidad, pero confío en que la muchacha nos lo explicará todo mañana, cuando se encuentre mejor

—No creo que lo haga —dijo mi padre con una sonrisa ambigua, como si supiera más de lo que decía.

Esto excitó mi curiosidad por saber lo que la señora vestida de negro le había dicho a mi padre en el curso de la breve conversación que sostuvieron. Apenas me quedé a solas con él intenté sonsacarle. Mi padre no se hizo del rogar.

—No hay ningún motivo para que te lo oculte. La señora me dijo que temía dejarnos a su hija, porque se trata de una muchacha de salud delicada y tiene los nervios alterados, aunque no padece ataques ni alucinaciones.

—¿No te parece algo raro que te dijera esto? No tema ninguna necesidad de aclarar ese extremo...

—De todos modos, eso era lo que me dijo —me .interrumpió mi padre— Me explicó que está efectuando un largo viaje, de vital importancia para ella. Está obligada a viajar con la mayor rapidez y discreción posibles. Dentro de tres meses vendrá a recoger a su hija. Entretanto, no debe decir nada acerca de su personalidad y del lugar adonde se dirige. Al pronunciar la palabra «discreción», la ha subrayado con una pausa, mirándome a los ojos con cierta dureza.

\- Creo que es importante. ¿Has visto lo de prisa que se ha marchado? Espero no haber cometido una tontería al hacerme cargo de esa muchacha.

Aunque el médico no llegó hasta la una de la madrugada, no pude irme a la cama. Cuando el doctor regresó al salón, su .informe fue muy optimista. La paciente se había levantado y su pulsación era regular. No tenía ninguna herida y el trauma nervioso no había dejado huella. Nada se oponía a que yo la visitara, si ella lo consentía. En consecuencia, le envié recado por medio de la camarera, preguntándole si podía hacerle una breve visita.

La camarera regresó inmediatamente, diciendo que la joven se alegraría mucho con mi visita. No perdí un solo instante.

Habíamos alojado a nuestra invitada en una de las habitaciones más hermosas del castillo. La joven estaba recostada, a la luz de los candelabros, en la cabecera de la cama. Su graciosa figura aparecía envuelta en una bata de seda recamada de flores y orlada con una cinta de raso que su madre le había echado a los pies, cuando aún estaba en el suelo.

Pero, apenas me acerqué a la cama para saludarla, algo me hizo enmudecer y retroceder unos pasos.

Trataré de explicarme. El rostro que tenía ante mí era el mismo que se me había aparecido durante aquella terrible noche de mi infancia, el rostro que tanto me había impresionado y sobre cuya aparición había reflexionado durante años, horrorizándome en secreto.

Era un rostro encantador, y su expresión conservaba la melancólica dulzura que tenía cuando lo vi por primera vez. De repente, se iluminó con una sonrisa, como si también la joven acabara de reconocer a una vieja amiga.

Se produjo un silencio que duró unos instantes. Finalmente, la joven habló: yo no podía hacerlo.

—¡Qué raro! —exclamó—. Hace unos años vi tu rostro en sueños, y desde entonces me ha obsesionado de tal modo, que no he podido olvidarlo.

—Sí que es curioso —dije, tratando de sobreponerme al horror que me había impedido pronunciar una palabra hasta aquel momento—. También yo te vi hace unos años

—doce, exactamente—, no sé si en un sueño o en la realidad. Y tampoco he podido olvidar tu rostro desde entonces.

Su sonrisa se hizo más dulce y desapareció el aire de curiosidad que había notado en los primeros momentos en la joven. Me sentí más confiada, y cumplí con mis deberes de anfitriona, dándole la bienvenida a nuestro hogar y expresándole la satisfacción que a todos los de la casa, y especialmente a mí, nos había producido su imprevista llegada. Mientras hablaba, le cogí la mano. Yo era algo tímida, hecho muy comprensible si se tiene en cuenta la soledad en que vivía, pero aquella situación especial me hizo elocuente, casi audaz. La joven apretó súbitamente mi mano y la estrechó entre las suyas, mirándome con sus ojos brillantes. Sonrojándose, sonrió de nuevo y contestó a mi saludo. Aunque yo no me había recobrado del todo de mi primera impresión, me senté a su lado y la joven me dijo:

—Ante todo, es necesario que te cuente cómo y dónde te vi por primera vez. Es realmente extraordinario que nos hayamos soñado mutuamente tal como somos ahora, a pesar de que el sueño tuvo lugar cuando éramos unas niñas. Yo no tenía más de seis años. Desperté de repente de un sueño agitado y me pareció encontrarme en una habitación muy distinta a mi nursery, una estancia cuyas paredes estaban revestidas de madera de color oscuro y que aparecía llena de camas, sillas y otros muebles. Recuerdo que las camas estaban vacías y que en la habitación no había nadie más que yo. Contemplé la habitación con gran curiosidad, admirando, entre otras cosas, un gran candelabro de hierro de dos brazos que reconocería entre mil si volviera a verlo. Luego me subía a una de las camas para llegar hasta la ventana, pero en aquel mismo instante oí un llanto procedente de una de las camas. Entonces fue cuando te vi. Eras tal como ahora te veo, una muchacha bellísima, de cabellos oscuros, azulados y enormes ojos azules. También tus labios eran los mismos. Tu modo de mirar me conquistó inmediatamente. Salté a la cama y te abracé; creo que nos quedamos dormidas durante un rato. Me despertó un grito: te habías despertado y estabas llorando. Me asusté y caí al suelo, donde perdí el conocimiento. Cuando recobré el sentido me hallaba de nuevo en mi casa, en mi habitación. Nunca he podido olvidar tu rostro. No es posible que todo aquello fuese un simple sueño. Realmente, la muchacha que vi eres tú.

Le conté entonces mi visión, que suscitó en mi nueva amiga una admiración que no me pareció simulada.

—No sé cuál de las dos se asustó más —dijo, sonriendo— Si no hubieras sido tan encantadora, creo que me habría asustado más... ¿No te parece que lo mejor será pensar que nos conocimos hace doce años y que, por tanto somos viejas amigas? Yo, por lo menos, creo que desde nuestra infancia estábamos predestinadas a serlo. Y por mi parte nunca he tenido una verdadera amiga. ¿La encontraré ahora?

Suspiró y me miró apasionadamente con sus hermosos ojos azules. En realidad, aquella joven me atraía de un modo inexplicable, pero al propio tiempo me inspiraba una indefinible repulsión. Sin embargo, pese a lo contradictorio de mis sentimientos, lo que predominaba era la atracción. Aquella joven desconocida —hasta cierto punto— me interesaba y me conquistaba. ¡Era tan hermosa y fascinante! Recuerdo que noté en ella cierto cansancio y me apresure a desearle las buenas noches. Añadí:

—Será mejor que esta noche duerma una camarera contigo. Fuera, en el pasillo, me aguarda una sirvienta. Es muy seria y no te molestará. .

—Eres muy amable —respondió la joven—, pero si hay otra persona en mi habitación no puedo dormir. No necesito ayuda y quiero confesarte una pequeña debilidad mía: tengo horror a los ladrones. En cierta ocasión, mi casa fue desvalijada y asesinaron a dos camareras. Desde entonces tengo la costumbre de cerrar la puerta con llave. Tendrás que disculparme, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Durante un rato me retuvo entre sus brazos; luego me susurró al oído:

—Buenas noches, querida. Me desagrada separarme de ti, pero es hora de descansar. Hasta mañana. No pasaremos mucho rato separadas.

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, suspirando, mientras sus hermosos ojos me contemplaban con expresión amorosa y melancólica. Suspiró de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, amiga mía.

Los jóvenes se enamoran y encariñan al primer impulso. Me lisonjeaba el evidente afecto que me demostraba aquella joven, aunque me parecía que yo no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Me encantó la confianza que me había demostrado desde el primer momento. Parecía indudable que estábamos predestinadas a ser amigas íntimas.

Llegó el día siguiente, y volvimos a vernos. Su compañía me hacía feliz por muchas razones. A la luz de día no había perdido su encanto. Era, sin duda, la más hermosa criatura, que jamás había visto, y el desagradable recuerdo que conservaba de su aparición en el curso de mi sueño infantil se había trocado en una placentera sensación.

La joven me confesó que también ella había experimentado un sobresalto al reconocerme, y el mismo sentimiento de repulsión que se mezclaba a mi simpatía. Las dos nos reímos de nuestro asombro.

He dicho que había en ella muchas cosas que me fascinaban, pero también otras que me desagradaban.

Empezaré por describirla físicamente: era de estatura mediana, delgada, de formas muy armoniosas. Aparte de que sus movimientos eran fatigados –verdaderamente muy disminuidos-, nada en su aspecto denotaba que estuviera enferma. Tenía una tez sonrosada y luminosa, y sus facciones eran pequeñas y correctas. Sus ojos eran azules y brillantes, sus cabellos realmente espléndidos: no he visto nunca una cabellera tan larga y sedosa como la suya cuando la soltaba sobre sus hombros. A menudo sumergía mi mano entre sus cabellos y reía tontamente ante lo insólito de su peso. Usualmente los peinaba en dos coletas, con odangos sobre ellas. Eran unos cabellos mórbidos y vivos, de color rubio con reflejos dorados. Me gustaba sentirlos en mi mano y luego soltarlos mientras mi amiga, sentada en un sillón, hablaba sin cesar. Me gustaba retorcerlos, entrelazarlos, jugar con ellos. ¡Cielo santo! ¡Si lo hubiese sabido todo!

He señalado que algunas de sus particularidades no me convencían. He dicho que la confianza que me había otorgado desde el primer momento me había conquistado. No obstante, todo cuanto hacía referencia a ella misma, a su madre o a cualquier aspecto de su vida particular o familiar, despertaba en la joven una extraña reticencia. Desde luego, no era razonable por mi parte insistir en esos aspectos, y tal vez no me portaba bien. Mi obligación era la de respetar la solemne orden dada a mi padre por la señora vestida de negro. Pero la curiosidad es un sentimiento que carece de escrúpulos, y ninguna muchacha soporta de buen grado verse desilusionada oír lo que le interesa: ¿Qué podía haber de malo en el hecho de que mi amiga me contara lo que tan ardientemente deseaba saber? ¿Acaso no tenía confianza en mi sentido del honor? ¿Porqué no me creía cuando le aseguraba que jamás divulgaría una sola palabra de lo que me dijera?

Su persistente negativa, acompañada siempre de una sonrisa, me parecía una actitud totalmente en desacuerdo con su edad. No puedo decir que el hecho fuera motivo de discusiones entre nosotras, porque resultaba imposible enfadarse con la joven. Tal vez lo inconveniente, e incluso descortés, fuera mi insistencia, pero me sentía realmente acuciada por la curiosidad.

Sus explicaciones no me aclaraban nada, o por lo menos eso creía yo. Pueden resumirse en tres vagas revelaciones:

La primera era su nombre: Serena.

La segunda, que los miembros de su familia eran nobles o intelectuales.

La tercera, que su casa estaba situada a occidente de la nuestra.

No me dijo su apellido, ni sus títulos nobiliarios, ni el nombre de sus propiedades, ni siquiera la región donde vivía. Y no es que yo la atosigara continuamente con mis preguntas: me limitaba, simplemente, a intercalarlas siempre que la ocasión era propicia. Prefería las fórmulas indirectas una o dos veces, en realidad, la ataqué frontalmente. Pero, cualquiera que fuese la táctica que empleaba, el resultado era siempre el mismo: un rotundo fracaso. Los reproches y las caricias no servían de nada, aunque debo confesar que sabía eludir las preguntas con una evidente destreza, y que parecía francamente disgustada por no poder satisfacer mi curiosidad. Siempre que se planteaba una de estas situaciones, me echaba los brazos al cuello, me estrechaba contra su pecho y apoyaba su mejilla en la mía, murmurándome al oído:

—Querida, sé que tu corazón se siente herido. No me juzgues cruel: me limito a obedecer una ley ineludible que constituye mi fuerza y mi debilidad. Si tu corazón está herido, el mío sangra con el tuyo. En medio de mí gran tristeza, vivo de tu exuberante vida, y tú morirás, morirás dulcemente por la mía. Es algo inevitable. Y así como yo me acerco a ti, tú, a tu vez, te acercarás a otros y aprenderás el éxtasis de la crueldad, que es una forma del amor. No intentes saber nada más de mí ni de mi vida, pero ten confianza con todo tu amor.

Y después de haber hablado con una voz suave, queda, me estrechaba entre sus brazos, y sus labios, besándome tiernamente, me inflamaban las mejillas.

Aquella excitación y aquel lenguaje me resultaban incomprensibles. Intentaba eludir sus abrazos, no demasiado frecuentes, pero me faltaban energías. Sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos como una canción de cuna y domeñaban mi resistencia sumergiéndome en una especie de sopor, del cual sólo despertaba cuando me libraba de sus brazos. Aquellas incomprensibles expansiones no me gustaban. Experimentaba una extraña y tumultuosa sensación que, si bien en cierto sentido me resultaba agradable, me inundaba al mismo tiempo de temor y de repulsión. Siempre que tenía lugar una de esas escenas me sentía sumamente turbada, y, al tiempo que aumentaba el placer que me producía, aumentaba también mi repugnancia.

Sé que lo que acabo de explicar podrá parecer paradójico, pero no puedo expresar de otra forma lo que sentía.

Han transcurrido diez años desde que tuvieron lugar aquellos hechos, y la mano me tiembla aún al escribir acerca de la situación en que inconscientemente me vi envuelta.

A veces, después de un largo período de indiferencia, mi extraña y bellísima amiga me cogía súbitamente la mano, estrechándomela con pasión. Se sonrojaba y me miraba con ojos primero cansados, luego de fuego. Su conducta era tan semejante a la de un enamorado, que me producía un intenso desasosiego. Deseaba evitarla, y al propio tiempo me dejaba dominar. Serena me cogía entre sus brazos, me miraba intensamente a los ojos, sus labios ardientes recorrían mis mejillas con mil besos y, con un susurro apenas audible, me decía:

-Serás mía... debes ser mía... Tú y yo debemos ser una sola cosa, y para siempre.

Después se echaba hacia atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos; y yo me sentía trastornada en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-¿Qué quieres decir con tus palabras? –intentaba saber-. ¿Te recuerdo acaso a alguna persona a la que amaste mucho? No me gusta que me hables así. Cuando lo haces no pareces la misma. Y tampoco yo me reconozco a mí misma cuando me miras y me hablas de este modo.

No hallaba una explicación satisfactoria a aquellas efusiones. Sin embargo, no parecían afectadas, ni falsas. Indudablemente, se trataba de una explosión espontánea de un instinto o sentimiento reprimido.

¿Acaso Serena sufría alucinaciones? ¿Estaría loca, a pesar de lo que afirmó su madre antes de marcharse? ¿O se trataba, simplemente, de una argucia romántica? -En más de una ocasión había leído la historia de un joven que se introducía en casa de su amada vestido de mujer y con la ayuda de una aventurera... ¿Sería éste el caso? La hipótesis halagaba mi vanidad, pero no tenía la menor consistencia. Durante largos períodos de tiempo, yo no representaba absolutamente nada para Serena, la cual se limitaba a dirigirme alguna mirada ardiente, eso sí. Y aparte de aquellos fugaces momentos de excitación, sus modales eran absolutamente femeninos. Sus costumbres, por otra parte, eran bastante raras. Generalmente, se levantaba muy tarde, nunca antes del mediodía. Entonces tomaba únicamente una taza de chocolate, muy caliente. A continuación paseábamos juntas un rato, muy corto, ya que no tardaba en sentirse fatigada; regresábamos al castillo o nos sentábamos en un banco, debajo de los árboles. Lo más curioso era que su debilidad física no iba nunca acompañada de postración mental. Su conversación era siempre chispeante y vivaz.

De cuando en cuando hacía alguna vaga alusión a su hogar, a su infancia o a algún recuerdo de su existencia, y a través de sus palabras se adivinaba que sus hábitos y costumbres eran muy dispares a los nuestros. De esas ocasionales alusiones llegué a colegir que su país natal estaba mucho más lejos de lo que había creído al principio.

Una tarde en que nos hallábamos sentadas bajo los árboles, desfiló ante nosotros un cortejo fúnebre. Se trataba del entierro de una muchacha muy bonita y a la cual yo conocía porque era hija del guarda forestal. El pobre hombre marchaba detrás del féretro que contenía los restos de su querida y única hija y parecía tener el corazón destrozado. Le seguían algunos aldeanos, cantando un himno funerario.

Cuando el cortejo pasó delante nuestro me puse en pie en señal de respeto, y uní mi voz a las suyas. Mi amiga me tiró rudamente del vestido y yo me volví, sorprendida. En tono irritado, me dijo:

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo desafinado de sus voces?

-Pues a mí me parece un canto muy dulce –respondí, molesta por aquella intempestiva intromisión, y porque temía que los acompañantes del entierro observaran nuestra discusión.

El canto continuó.

-¡Me destrozan los tímpanos! –exclamó Serena en tono rabioso, tapándose los oídos con las manos-. Detesto los entierros y los funerales. ¡Cuántas cosas inútiles! Porque tú has de morir, todos han de morir, y todos, después de la muerte, son mucho más felices. ¡Regresemos a casa!

-Mi padre ha ido también al cementerio. ¿Lo sabías?

—No, no me importa. Ni siquiera sé quién es el muerto —replicó mientras sus ojos centelleaban.

—Se trata de Lita, aquella muchacha que hace unos quince días creyó haber visto un fantasma. Desde entonces ha ido empeorando, y ayer por la mañana falleció.

-No me hables de fantasmas: esta noche no podría dormir.

—Espero que no haya una epidemia por estos alrededores. Existen algunos síntomas —continué— La mujer del pastor murió hace una semana, y también dijo que había notado una extraña opresión en el cuello, como si alguien tratara de ahogarla. Mi padre dice que esas alucinaciones son frecuentes en los casos de fiebres epidémicas. La mujer se hallaba perfectamente el día anterior, pero después de aquella noche se debilitó inesperadamente y al cabo de una semana falleció.

—Bien, supongo que ya habrán terminado con los cantos fúnebres. Nuestros oídos ya no se verán torturados de nuevo. Todas estas cosas me ponen nerviosa. Siéntate a mi lado, más cerca. Cógeme la mano. Apriétala fuerte, mas fuerte...

Nos habíamos retirado unos pasos y Serena se sentó en un banco. Su semblante se había transformado de tal modo, que me asusté. Se había puesto pálida. Sus dientes rechinaban y apretaba los labios, sacudida por un continuo escalofrío. Todas sus energías parecían empeñadas en luchar contra aquel ataque. Finalmente, profirió un ahogado grito y se tranquilizó paulatinamente, superada la crisis de histerismo.

-Esto sucede cuando se agobia a la gente con himnos funerarios —dijo—. No me sueltes, me siento ya mucho mejor.

Tal vez para desvanecer la profunda impresión que me había producido el verla sumida en aquella crisis, mientras regresábamos a casa se mostró muy animada y parlanchina.

Aquello pasó como una nube de verano. Pero aún tuve ocasión de asistir a una nueva explosión de cólera de Serena.

Cierto día estábamos contemplando el paisaje desde uno de los grandes ventanales del salón, cuando vimos a un vagabundo que cruzaba el puente levadizo, encaminándose hacia el patio del castillo. Le conocía perfectamente. Cada seis meses venía al castillo.

Era un jorobado, y su rostro tenía la expresión mordaz que suele verse en los hombres que son víctimas de una deformidad física. Llevaba una barbita oscura y puntiaguda y al sonreír abría la boca de oreja a oreja, mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos. Vestía con una zamarra de piel de búfalo, adornada con numerosas cintas y campanillas. De su espalda colgaban una linterna y dos cajas cuyo con-tenido me era ya conocido: en una de ellas guardaba una salamandra, y en la otra una mandrágora. Llevaba también un violín, una caja de amuletos contra el mal de ojo y varios estuches de contenido diverso. Se apoyaba en un bastón de madera negra, con una contera de cobre. Iba acompañado de un perro esquelético que le seguía fielmente a todas partes. Pero el animal se detuvo en medio del puente levadizo, erizó el pelo y prorrumpió en lúgubres aullidos, negándose a avanzar.

Entretanto, el vagabundo había llegado al centro del patio y, quitándose el grotesco sombrero, se inclinó en una cómica reverencia. Luego empuñó el violín y empezó a tocar una alegre melodía, acompañándola con un canto tan desafinado y unos pasos de danza tan cómicos, que me eché a reír a pesar de lo mucho que me habían impresionado los siniestros aullidos del perro.

—¿Desean las señoritas comprar un amuleto contra el vampiro, que según he oído decir merodea por estos alrededores como un lobo? —dijo el vagabundo, dejando caer el sombrero al suelo—. La gente muere por doquier, pero yo tengo un talismán que no falla; sólo hay que coserlo a la almohada, y cuando el vampiro se presenta puede uno reírse de él en sus propias barbas.

Los amuletos consistían en unas cintas de papel transparente, con cifras y dibujos cabalísticos.

Inopinadamente, Serena compró un talismán y yo la imité. El vagabundo nos observaba y nosotras sonreíamos divertidas; al menos yo. Pero, de repente, mientras nos miraba, los ojos del vagabundo —unos avispados ojos azules— parecieron descubrir algo que por un instante atrajo su atención. Inmediatamente sacó un estuche de cuero repleto de toda clase de pequeños instrumentos de acero.

—Mire, señorita —me dijo, mostrándome el estuche—, además de algunas actividades menos útiles, practico la de dentista. ¿Quieres callarte de una vez, animalucho? Si no paras de aullar, la señorita no oirá lo que le digo. Como le iba diciendo, soy dentista, y su amiga tiene los dientes más afilados que he visto en mi vida; largos, afilados, puntiagudos como una lanza, como un alfiler. Sí, los he visto perfectamente: son unos dientes peligrosos. Yo entiendo de estas cosas, y aquí estoy con mi lima, mi punzón y mis pinzas. Se los dejaré redondeados y bonitos. Si la señorita consiente en vez de dientes de pez tendrá una dentadura digna de su belleza. ¿Se ha enfadado la señorita? ¿He sido demasiado atrevido? ¿La he ofendido?

Serena, en efecto, le miraba con una expresión de odio. Se apartó de la ventana, acusándome:

-¿Y permites que ese charlatán me insulte de ese modo? ¿Dónde está tu padre? Quiero pedirle que lo eche del castillo. Mi padre hubiera ordenado que le apalearan, para quemarlo luego vivo.

Sin embargo, en cuanto no tuvo ante sus ojos al hombre que la había insultado su cólera desapareció tan rápidamente como había surgido; al cabo de unos instantes había olvidado ya al jorobado y sus extravagantes palabras.

Aquella misma tarde, mi padre llegó muy excitado. Nos contó que se había presentado otro caso parecido a los anteriores y de los cuales ya he hablado. La hermana de un colono de nuestra finca, Mina Aino, que vivía a una milla de distancia de nuestro castillo, había enfermado repentinamente. Decía qué había sido atacada por un ser monstruoso, y su estado se agravaba, lenta pero inexorablemente.

-En rigor —dijo mi padre—, todo esto puede ser atribuido a causas naturales. Esos infelices se sugestionan con narraciones inverosímiles, y de este modo provocan sus alucinaciones.

—No deja de ser una cosa terrible —observo Serena.

—Desde luego —asintió mi padre.

—Me asusta pensar que puedo ser víctima de una alucinación semejante. Aunque sólo fuera una alucinación, ha de ser tan horrible como si se tratara de un hecho real.

—Estamos en las manos de Dios —afirmó mi padre— Nada puede ocurrir sin su consentimiento, y todo terminará bien para aquellos que le aman. Es nuestro Creador. El nos ha hecho y cuidará de nosotros.

-Yo creo —replicó Serena— que todas las cosas suceden por imperativo de la naturaleza. Y que la enfermedad que se propaga por la comarca es también cosa de la naturaleza. ¿No le parece?

—Hoy vendrá el médico —dijo mi padre, eludiendo contestar a la pregunta de la muchacha—. Me gustará saber qué opina el doctor de este fenómeno, y qué nos aconseja.

—Los médicos nunca me han servido para nada —replicó Serena.

—¿Has estado enferma? —le pregunté.

—-Más enferma de lo que tú hayas estado jamás.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo?

\- Sí, mucho: lo he olvidado todo, excepto el dolor y la debilidad.

—Entonces, serías muy joven...

\- Creo que sí. Pero, no hablemos más de esto. No quieras hacer sufrir a tu amiga.

Me miró lánguidamente a los ojos y, cogiéndome del talle, me sacó de la habitación.

—¿Por qué se divierte tanto tu padre asustándome? —me preguntó, una vez estuvimos fuera, temblando ligeramente.

\- No lo creas, querida, no es ésa su intención.

—Y tú, ¿estás asustada?

—Lo estaría si pensara que también nosotras corremos el mismo peligro que esa pobre gente.

\- ¿Te asusta la idea de la muerte?

\- Desde luego, a todo el mundo le asusta esa idea.

—¿Crees, por ejemplo, que es espantoso morir mientras se ama? Dos amantes que mueren juntos... y .de este modo pueden vivir juntos para siempre... Las muchachas no son más que orugas y sólo se transforman en mariposas cuando llega el verano. Entretanto, son crisálidas y larvas, cada una con sus formas e inclinaciones particulares. Hay un cierto señor Buffon que así lo cuenta.

Por la noche vino el médico y se encerró con mi padre en su despacho, donde permanecieron durante largo rato. Era un médico con mucha experiencia, de unos sesenta años. Su rasurado rostro aparecía tan lisos como la superficie de una calabaza. Cuando salían del despacho, oí que mi padre decía, riendo:

\- Me admira oír esas palabras en boca de un hombre tan sensato como usted. ¿Qué opina, entonces, de los hipogrifos y de los dragones?

También el médico se reía, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En todo caso, la vida y la muerte han sido siempre un misterio y sabemos muy poco acerca de lo que puede suceder.

Se alejaron charlando y ya no pude oír nada más. En aquel momento ignoraba cuáles habían sido las hipótesis aventuradas por el doctor, pero ahora creo adivinarlas.

Una tarde llegó de Grantz el hijo del restaurador de cuadros, transportando en su carro dos grandes cajas llenas de cuadros. Su llegada constituyó un verdadero acontecimiento. Las cajas quedaron en el atrio; los criados se encargaron del joven y lo acompañaron a la cocina para que le dieran de cenar. Luego se unió a nosotros en el atrio grande donde nos habíamos reunido previamente para abrir las cajas.

Serena estaba sentada y miraba distraídamente los viejos cuadros, casi todos retratos, que habían sido enviados a restaurar. Mi madre pertenecía a una antigua familia húngara, y la mayor parte de los cuadros procedían de mi familia materna. Mi padre iba leyendo en una lista los títulos de los cuadros, y el artesano los iba sacando de las cajas. Ignoro el valor que podían tener, aunque eran antiguos y algunos muy curiosos. Yo los veía por primera vez en mi vida, ya que la humedad y el polvo habían ocultado las telas durante mucho tiempo.

-No había visto nunca este cuadro –comentó mi padre, señalando la tela que el restaurador tenía en la mano-. Aquí, en un ángulo, figura el nombre, que pude descifrar antes de enviarlo al restaurador: Selene Tsukino. Lleva la fecha de 1768. Será interesante ver lo que ha surgido ahora...

Me acordé de aquel cuadro. Se trataba de una pequeña tela, sin marco, de forma cuadrangular y tan ennegrecida por el paso del tiempo que jamás pudimos contemplar a aquella Selene Tsukino, si que en realidad se trataba de su retrato.

El restaurador exhibió la tela con evidente orgullo. Era una joven de rostro hermosísimo, y quedé asombrada por la viveza de su expresión. Pero lo que más me asombró fue su extraordinario parecido con Serena.

-¿Te das cuenta, querida? –le pregunté-. Esto es un verdadero milagro. Eres tú misma, viva y sonriendo. Sólo le falta hablar. ¿No te parece extraordinario? ¡Mira, papá! Tiene también un pequeño lunar en la garganta...

Mi padre esbozó una sonrisa y dijo:

-Realmente, es de un parecido extraordinario.

Pero, ante mi sorpresa, no prestó mayor atención al hecho y continuó su tarea con el restaurador. Por mi parte, sentía aumentar mi admiración a medida que contemplaba el retrato.

-¿Me permites que lo cuelgue en mi habitación, papá? –le pedí a mi padre.

-Desde luego, querida –dijo-. Me alegra que te guste. Debe ser más hermoso de lo que yo creía, si es que se parece tanto a tu amiga.

Serena no pareció haber oído el cumplido. Estaba retrepada en un sillón y me contemplaba fijamente con sus hermosos ojos, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y sonriendo como en éxtasis.

-Ahora sí que puede leerse bien el nombre –dije-. No es Selene. Parece escrito con letras de oro. El nombre es Serenity, condesa de Tsukino. Encima del nombre hay una pequeña corona, y debajo una inscripción: "Anno Domini 1698." Yo desciendo de los Tsukino.

-¡Ah! –exclamó lánguidamente Serena-. También yo creo que soy una descendiente lejana de esa familia. ¿Viven aún algunos de sus miembros?

—No creo que exista nadie que lleve el apellido. La familia quedó extinguida a raíz de la guerra civil, hace muchísimo tiempo. Las ruinas del castillo se encuentran a sólo unas leguas de aquí.

—Muy interesante —murmuró distraídamente Serena— Pero, mira qué hermoso claro de luna tenemos hoy. —Miró a través de la entornada puerta—. ¿Y si fuésemos a dar un. paseo?

—Esta noche me recuerda la de tu llegada —dije.

Serena suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa.

Se puso en pie y salimos al patio cogidas por la cintura. Anduvimos lentamente y en silencio hasta el puente levadizo. Ante nuestros ojos se extendía una hermosa llanura, bañada por la luz de la luna.

—.¿De modo que recuerdas aún el día de mi llegada? —me susurró Serena al oído—. ¿Te alegra tenerme aquí?

—Soy muy feliz, querida Serena —respondí.

—Y has pedido que te dejaran colgar aquel cuadro en tu habitación —murmuró mi amiga con un suspiro. Luego me apretó más estrechamente con el brazo que ceñía mi talle y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—¡Qué romántica eres, Serena! —exclamé—. Cuando me cuentes la historia de tu vida, estoy segura de que será como si me leyeras una novela de amor.

Me besó silenciosamente.

—Estoy convencida, Serena, de que has estado enamorada —proseguí—. Y me atrevería a afirmar que sigues preocupada por algún asunto amoroso.

-Nunca me he enamorado, y nunca me enamoraré -afirmó Serena—. A no ser que me enamore de ti...

A la luz de la luna, aparecía más hermosa que nunca

Tras dirigirme una extraña y tímida mirada, ocultó la cara en mi cuello, entre mis cabellos, respirando agitadamente; parecía a punto de estallar en sollozos y me apretaba la mano, temblando. Su mórbida mejilla quemaba contra la mía. Murmuró:

—¡Querida! Yo vivo en tí, y tú morirás en mí ¡Te quiero tanto!.

Me separé de ella. Serena me miraba ahora con unos ojos de los que habían desaparecido el fuego y la vida Y como si; saliera de un sueño, añadió:

—Regresemos. Vámonos a casa.

—Me parece que estás enferma, Serena; deberías tomar un vasito de vino —le dije.

—Sí, creo que sí. Ahora me encuentro mucho mejor Dentro de unos minutos estaré completamente bien. Sí tomaré un vaso de vino. —Y, acercándose a la puerta, añadió—: Déjame mirar un instante; quizá sea la última vez que veo la luna contigo.

—¿De veras te sientes mejor, Serena? —pregunté

Por un instante, temí que se hubiera contagiado de aquella extraña epidemia que azotaba la comarca.

—Papá se apenaría mucho si supiera que te encuentras mal y no lo dices Nuestro médico es un hombre muy inteligente.

—Todos son excesivamente buenos conmigo. Pero lo que yo tengo no es cosa de médicos. No estoy enferma sino solamente un poco débil. El menor esfuerzo me deja agotada. Pero me recobro muy fácilmente. ¿Ves? Ya estoy bien

Así lo parecía. Seguimos charlando durante un rato y Serena se mostró muy animada. El resto de aquella tarde transcurrió sin que se produjera ninguna recaída en lo que yo llamaba su «exaltación».

Las ardientes miradas de Serena, su modo absurdo de expresarse, me asustaban a veces, lo confieso.

Pero aquella noche ocurrió algo que debía provocar un cambio radical en el curso de mis pensamientos.

Acompañé a Serena a su habitación, como de costumbre, y me quedé charlando con ella mientras se preparaba para acostarse.

—Creo que llegará un día —dije— en que tendrás una absoluta confianza en mí.

Se volvió, sonriente, pero no contestó.

—No contestas —le dije—, porque no puedes darme una respuesta satisfactoria, ¿verdad? No debería habértelo sugerido...

—Tienes perfecto derecho a hacerlo —replico Serena—. Te quiero mucho, y te considero merecedora de recibir todas mis confidencias, puedes creerlo. Pero estoy atada a una promesa, más atada que una religiosa a sus votos, y no puedo hablar de mí, ni siquiera contigo. Pero se acerca el momento en que lo sabrás todo. Me juzgarás cruel y egoísta, muy egoísta, pero recuerda que el amor es siempre así. Cuanto más inmensa es la pasión, más egoísta resulta. No puedes imaginarte lo celosa que estoy de ti. Tú has de venir conmigo; has de quererme hasta la muerte. O puede que me odies, da lo mismo. Pero ven conmigo y ódiame a través de la muerte y del más allá. En mi vocabulario no existe la palabra «indiferencia».

\- Ya estás otra vez diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido —objeté.

—Soy extravagante, tonta y caprichosa. Pero tranquilízate: en adelante hablaré cuerdamente. ¿Has bailado alguna vez?

—No. Debe ser encantador, ¿verdad?

—Casi lo he olvidado. Hace tantos años...

Me eché a reír.

-No eres tan vieja como todo eso— No puedes haber olvidado aún tu primer baile.

—Sólo haciendo un gran esfuerzo puedo recordarlo. Lo veo todo a través de algo que se interpone entre el recuerdo y yo, como una cortina tupida y, al mismo tiempo, transparente. Aquella noche estaba como muerta en mi cama. Me hirieron aquí —se tocó el pecho— y nunca he vuelto a ser la misma.

—¿Has estado a punto de morir?

—Sí. Un amor cruel, un amor caprichoso había invadido mi vida. El amor exige sacrificios. Y en los sacrificios corre la sangre. Ahora deja que me abandone al sueño. Estoy muy cansada. ¿Cómo podré levantarme a cerrar la puerta con llave?

Le di las buenas noches y salí de la estancia con una sensación de inquietud.

Los delirios de las personas nerviosas son contagiosos, y casi siempre acaban por ser imitadas por los que tienen un temperamento afín. También yo había adoptado las costumbres de Serena; cerraba con llave la puerta de mi habitación, sugestionada por su fantástico miedo a unos hipotéticos agresores nocturnos, asesinos o ladrones. También, como Serena, inspeccionaba minuciosamente mi habitación cada noche, antes de acostarme, para asegurarme de que no había nadie escondido en ella.

Después de tomar todas aquellas prudentes medidas, me acosté y me quedé dormida casi inmediatamente. Tenía una luz encendida en mi habitación. Era una antigua costumbre, de cuya inutilidad nadie había podido convencerme. Sólo así podía descansar tranquila. Pero los sueños atraviesan los muros de piedra, iluminan las habitaciones vacías y oscurecen las iluminadas, y los personajes que intervienen en el sueño entran y salen a placer, burlándose de los cerrojos.

Aquella noche tuve un sueño que fue el comienzo de una extraña angustia. No podría llamarlo una obsesión, porque tenía la certeza de que estaba dormida, de que me hallaba en mi habitación y yacía en mi cama. Vi, o creí ver, la habitación con sus muebles de siempre, pero más a oscuras; a los pies de mi cama se movía algo escurridizo, que no pude distinguir claramente. De repente, me di cuenta de que se trataba de un animal grande y negro, como cubierto de hollín. Parecía un monstruoso gato. Tendría aproximadamente un metro y medio de longitud, y lo deduje porque cuando se paseaba al píe de la cama ocupaba toda su anchura. Se paseaba como una fiera enjaulada. Me sentí tan aterrorizada, que no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar. Los pasos del animal eran cada vez más rápidos, y la habitación se oscurecía por momentos. Noté que algo se encaramaba a mi cama Unos ojos enormes se acercaron a los míos y de pronto sentí un penetrante dolor en el pecho, como si me hubiesen clavado dos alfileres. Me desperté con un grito. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz que dejaba encendida cada noche, y a los pies de mi cama había una figura, femenina vestida de negro y con la cabellera rubia caída en cascada sobre los hombros. Estaba inmóvil como una estatua. No se oía ningún rumor, ni siquiera el de su respiración. La miré y la figura pareció moverse; se deslizó basta la puerta, que estaba abierta, y desapareció. Inmediatamente, me sentí como liberada de un gran peso y pude moverme y respirar Mi primer pensamiento fue que Serena había querido gastarme una broma y que yo me había olvidado de cerrar la puerta. Pero me levanté y la encontré cerrada por dentro como siempre. La idea de abrirla me aterrorizaba. Volví a acostarme y escondí la cabeza debajo de las sábanas, más muerta que viva.

Al día siguiente no quise quedarme sola ni un momento. Debí de habérselo contado todo a mi padre, pero no lo hice por dos motivos opuestos. Primero, porque temí que se burlase de mi historia y me dolían sus burlas; y, segundo, porque temí que creyese que también yo era víctima de aquella misteriosa enfermedad que se propagaba por la comarca. Mi padre tenía el corazón débil y no quería asustarlo.

Pero se lo conté todo a la señora Luna y a la señorita Trista. Las dos se dieron cuenta de que me hallaba en un estado de anormal excitación. La señorita Trista se echó a reír, pero vi que la señora Luna me miraba preocupada.

—A propósito —dijo la señorita Trista, riendo—-en el camino de los tilos, detrás de la habitación de la señorita Serena, hay fantasmas.

\- ¡Tonterías! –exclamó la señora Luna, la cual debió encontrar inoportuna aquella asociación de ideas—. ¿Quién le ha contado esa historia, querida?

—Andy dice que ha ido dos veces a reparar la vieja balaustrada antes del amanecer, y siempre ha visto la misma figura de mujer andando por el camino de los tilos.

—No le diga nada a Serena —supliqué—. Su ventana da al camino, y es una muchacha más impresionable aún que yo.

Aquel día Serena se levantó más tarde que de costumbre.

—Esta noche me he asustado mucho —dijo—. Estoy segura de haber visto algo horrible. Menos mal que tenía el amuleto que le compré al pobre jorobado. ¡Y pensar que lo traté tan mal! He soñado que una cosa negra se acercaba a mi cama, y me he despertado aterrorizada. Durante unos segundos, he visto realmente una figura negra al lado de la chimenea, pero he tocado el amuleto que guardo debajo de la almohada y la figura ha desaparecido. Estoy convencida de que, si se hubiese acercado más, habría terminado degollada como aquellas pobres mujeres...

—Bien, escucha lo que voy a contarte...

Le conté mi aventura nocturna. Pareció asustarse.

—¿Y tenías el amuleto contigo? —me preguntó.

—No. Lo metí en un jarrón de porcelana del salón, pero esta noche me lo llevaré a la cama, ya que tú crees tanto en su eficacia.

Después de tanto tiempo, no acierto a comprender cómo pude dominar mi terror y dormir sola en mi habitación aquella noche. Recuerdo perfectamente que puse el amuleto debajo de mi almohada y que me quedé casi inmediatamente dormida, con un sueño mucho más profundo que la noche anterior.

También la noche siguiente fue tranquila. Dormí profundamente y sin sueños, pero me desperté cansada y melancólica; aunque no puedo decir que fuese una sensación desagradable.

—También yo he pasado una noche magnífica —me dijo Serena por la mañana—. He cosido el amuleto a mi camisón. La noche anterior lo tenía demasiado lejos. Estoy segura de que todo es pura imaginación. Creía que los sueños eran engendrados en nosotros por el espíritu del mal pero el médico me dijo que no es cierto. Se trata de una fiebre o una enfermedad que llama a la puerta, y al no poder pasar deja aquella señal de alarma.

—¿Y por qué crees en la eficacia del amuleto?

—Supongo que está empapado en alguna droga que sirve de antídoto contra la malaria.

—Pero, ¿actúa solamente sobre el cuerpo?

—Desde luego. ¿Crees que los espíritus maléficos se asustarían de unas cintas de colores o de un poco de perfume barato? No, seguro que no. Esos males flotan en el aire, atacan primero a los nervios y luego infectan el cerebro, pero antes de que puedan instalarse definitivamente el antídoto entra en acción y los destruye. Estoy convencida de que ése ha sido el efecto del amuleto. No se trata de magia, sino de un remedio natural.

Durante algunas noches más dormí perfectamente. Pero cada mañana sentía el mismo cansancio, y todo el día estaba dominada por la misma sensación de languidez. Me parecía haber cambiado. Una extraña melancolía se apoderaba de mí. La idea de la muerte se abría camino en mi mente El estado en que me hallaba sumida era triste, pero también dulce. Y de todos modos, fuera lo que fuese, mi alma lo aceptaba. No quería admitir que estaba enferma, ni decírselo a mi padre; ni llamar al médico.

Durante aquellos días, Serena me prodigó sus atenciones mucho más que antes y sus momentos de «exaltación» fueron también más frecuentes.

Sin darme cuenta la enfermedad se había apoderado de mí, la enfermedad más extraña que jamás haya afectado a un ser mortal. Me acostumbraba cada vez más a la sensación de impotencia que invadía todo mi ser. La primera transformación que descubrí en mí era casi placentera, algo parecido a la curva que inicia el descenso al infierno. Mientras dormía experimentaba una vaga y curiosa sensación. Generalmente era un súbito temblor, agradable, helado, como el que se experimenta cuando uno se baña en un río y nada contra la corriente. Una serie de sueños que parecían interminables seguían al temblor, pero eran sueños tan confusos que nunca conseguía recordar, después, ni el escenario, ni los personajes, ni sus actos. Me dejaban una sensación de terror y de cansancio, como si acabara de realizar un gran esfuerzo mental o de correr un grave peligro. Los únicos recuerdos que me quedaban de todos esos sueños eran la sensación de haber permanecido en un lugar tenebroso, la de haber conversado con gente a la que no podía ver y el eco de una voz femenina tan profunda que parecía hablarme desde muy lejos: una voz que me intimidaba y me sojuzgaba siempre. A veces sentía el roce de una mano que me acariciaba las mejillas; otras, la presión de unos labios ardientes que me besaban, más apasionadamente a medida que los besos descendían hacia mi garganta. Allí sentía el último beso. Mi corazón latía más de prisa, mi respiración se hacía más entrecortada. Luego experimentaba una sensación de ahogo y, en medio de una terrible convulsión, perdía la consciencia.

Estos terribles hechos me sucedían ahora tres veces a la semana y dejaban en mí una profunda huella. Estaba pálida, el círculo morado que rodeaba mis ojos era cada vez más visible y mi languidez aumentaba día a día.

Mi padre me preguntaba frecuentemente si me encontraba mal, pero con una obstinación que ahora me parece inexplicable, le aseguraba una y otra vez que estaba perfectamente bien. En cierto sentido, era verdad. No sentía dolor alguno ni podía quejarme de ningún malestar físico. Mi dolencia me parecía imaginaria y, por penosos que fueran mis sufrimientos, los cultivaba amorosamente y en secreto.

Serena se quejaba de sueños y de sensaciones febriles parecidas a las mías, aunque menos alarmantes. Si hubiera sido capaz de comprender mi situación, habría pedido ayuda y consejo de rodillas. Pero el narcótico de una influencia insospechada obraba en mí y mis sentidos estaban embotados.

Hablaré ahora de un sueño que me condujo a un extraño descubrimiento.

Una noche, en vez de la solitaria voz que oía en el vacío, oí otra voz más dulce y más tierna, y al mismo tiempo más terrible, que decía: «Tu madre te advierte que tengas cuidado con el asesino». En el mismo instante apareció inesperadamente una luz y vi a Serena de pie cerca de mi cama, embutida en su blanco camisón completamente manchado de sangre.

Me desperté sobresaltada, convencida de que Serena había sido asesinada. Salté de la cama pidiendo socorro. La señora Luna y la señorita Trista salieron de sus habitaciones, alarmadísimas y encendieron una lámpara del rellano de la escalera. Les contó lo que me había sucedido e insistí en ver a Serena. Acudimos a su dormitorio y la llamamos a través de la puerta. No respondió, a pesar de nuestros gritos, y el hecho nos alarmó a todas, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Regresamos a mi habitación y agitamos furiosamente la campanilla que había a la cabecera de mi cama. Si mi padre hubiese dormido en nuestro mismo piso le hubiésemos llamado inmediatamente, pero dormía en el piso bajo, fuera del alcance de nuestras voces, y para llegar hasta su habitación era necesario organizar una expedición para la cual ninguna de nosotras se sentía con fuerzas. Los criados llegaron corriendo. Entretanto, nos habíamos puesto una bata y calzado unas zapatillas. Volvimos a la habitación de Serena, y, después de llamarla de nuevo repetidas veces, ordené a los criados que forzaran la puerta. Una vez abierta, penetramos en el dormitorio: todo estaba en orden, tal como lo había visto al dar las buenas noches a Serena. Pero mi amiga había desaparecido.

Al ver que la única señal de desorden en la habitación era la producida por nuestra irrupción, nos tranquilizamos un poco y no tardamos en recobrar el buen sentido y en despedir a los criados. La señorita Trista aventuró la opinión de que Serena, despertada repentinamente al sentir que forzaban la puerta, se había asustado y se había escondido debajo de la cama o dentro del armario: era natural que no saliera mientras el mayordomo y los criados se hallaran en la habitación. La llamamos de nuevo, pero no respondió. Eso aumentó nuestra perplejidad y nuestra zozobra. Examinamos las ventanas, pero estaban cerradas. Supliqué a Serena, si estaba escondida, que no prolongara por más tiempo aquella burla y acabara con nuestra ansiedad, saliendo de su escondite. Pero todo fue en vano. Era evidente que no estaba en el dormitorio, ni en el tocador. Yo estaba intrigadísima. Tal vez Serena había descubierto un pasadizo secreto... El viejo guarda decía que existía uno en el castillo, pero nadie recordaba dónde, exactamente. El misterio se aclararía, indudablemente, pero de momento estábamos perplejas.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y preferí pasar el resto de la noche en la habitación de la señora Luna. Pero la luz del día no trajo la solución al enigma: Serena había desaparecido. Mi padre estaba desesperado, pensando en lo que iba a ocurrir cuando regresara la madre de la muchacha... Yo también estaba desesperada, pero mi desesperación tenía otras causas.

Transcurrió la mañana en medio de la mayor alarma y agitación. Se habló incluso de rastrear el río. Llegó el mediodía y la situación no había cambiado. A eso de la una se me ocurrió echar otro vistazo a la habitación de Serena. Llegué allí y mi asombro no tuvo límites: ¡Serena estaba en su habitación, mirándose al espejo! No podía creer en lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Mi amiga me llamó con un gesto. En su rostro se leía el miedo.

Corrí hacia ella, la abracé y besé repetidas veces, y luego me precipité hacia la campanilla y la agité desesperadamente para que acudieran todos y se tranquilizaran.

—¡Querida Serena! —exclamé—. ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¿Dónde has estado?

—Ha sido una noche prodigiosa —me respondió—. Después de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio, como de costumbre, me acosté. He dormido sin interrupción y sin sueños, pero al despertar me he encontrado sobre el diván del tocador, con su puerta abierta y la de la, habitación forzada. ¿Cómo es que no me he despertado? Tiene que haberse producido un gran alboroto, y yo tengo el sueño muy ligero... ¿Cómo puede ser que me haya encontrado fuera de mi cama sin haberme enterado de nada?

Entretanto, habían llegado mi padre, la señora Luna, la señorita Trista y varios criados. Naturalmente, Serena fue asediada a preguntas, pero su respuesta fue siempre la misma. Mi padre daba vueltas por la habitación, sumido, al parecer, en hondas reflexiones. Vi que Serena le seguía con la mirada, y en sus ojos había una expresión preocupada. Finalmente, mi padre despidió a los criados, se acercó a mi amiga y, cogiéndola delicadamente por la mano, la condujo hasta el diván, donde se sentaron.

—¿Me permites que te haga una pregunta, querida? —inquirió mi padre.

—Desde luego. Tiene usted perfecto derecho a preguntar lo que quiera, siempre que no traspase los límites impuestos por mi madre.

—Bien, querida, no hablaremos de lo que tu madre me prohibió, sino de lo ocurrido esta noche. Te has levantado de la cama y has salido de la habitación, sin despertarte. Y todo esto estando puertas y ventanas cerradas por dentro. Tengo una teoría, pero antes quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Todos conteníamos la respiración.

—La pregunta es ésta: ¿eres sonámbula?

—No, ahora no. Pero lo fui en mi infancia.

—Ya. Y, en aquella época, ¿te levantabas con frecuencia de la cama en sueños?

—Sí. Por lo menos, así me lo decía mi niñera.

Mi padre sonrió, asintiendo.

—Lo ocurrido tiene una fácil explicación. Serena es sonámbula; abre la puerta y no deja, como de costumbre, la llave en la cerradura, sino que, siempre en sueños, cierra por la parte de afuera y se lleva la llave. Luego recorre las veinticinco habitaciones de este piso, y quizá también las de las otras plantas. Esta casa está llena de escondrijos, de desvanes y de trastos viejos. Se tardaría una semana en explorarla a fondo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Sí, pero no del todo —respondió Serena.

—¿Y cómo explicas, papá, que se haya despertado en el tocador, que yo había registrado minuciosamente?

—Serena regresó cuando ustedes se habían ya marchado. Regresó dormida, naturalmente, y al despertarse se asombró de encontrarse allí. Ojalá todos los misterios tuvieran una explicación tan sencilla como éste, Serena —añadió mi padre, satisfecho.

En aquel momento, Serena estaba más hermosa que nunca. Creo que fue entonces cuando mi padre comparó su aspecto con el mío, porque súbitamente dijo:

—Tienes muy mal aspecto, Amy.

Como sea que Serena no quería que ninguna sirvienta pasara la noche en su habitación, mi padre ordenó que uno de los criados durmiera delante de la puerta de su dormitorio, a fin de que la muchacha no pudiera salir sin ser vista por nadie. Aquella noche transcurrió tranquila, y a la mañana siguiente, el médico, que mi padre había enviado a buscar sin yo saberlo, vino a visitarme. La señora Luna me acompañó a la biblioteca, donde me aguardaba el doctor. Le expliqué lo que me sucedía de un tiempo a esta parte, y mientras avanzaba en mi relato noté que su aspecto se hacía más pensativo. Nos hallábamos ante una ventana, uno al lado del otro. Cuando terminé de hablar se apoyó en la pared y me miró con un interés que dejaba traslucir cierto horror. Tras meditar unos instantes, mandó llamar a mi padre. Éste llegó sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la expresión preocupada del médico. Inmediatamente se enfrascaron en una conversación que sostuvieron en voz baja, como si temiendo que la señora Luna o yo, que nos manteníamos apartadas, pudiéramos oír lo que hablaban. De pronto, mi padre volvió los ojos hacía mí. Estaba pálido y parecía intensamente preocupado.

—Amy, querida, acércate.

Obedecí, sintiéndome alarmada por primera vez, ya que a pesar de mi creciente debilidad no creía estar enferma.

—Me ha dicho usted antes que tuvo la sensación de que le clavaban dos alfileres en el cuello, la noche en que sufrió aquella pesadilla —me dijo el médico—. ¿Le duele aún en el lugar donde sintió los pinchazos?

—No, en absoluto —respondí.

—¿Puede señalarme con el dedo el punto exacto?

—Debajo mismo de la garganta, aquí —respondí.

Llevaba un vestido de cuello alto, que cubría la parte señalada.

—¿Quiere pedirle a su padre, por favor, que le desabroche el cuello? ¡Es necesario que conozca todos los síntomas.

Obedecí: el punto señalado estaba unas dos pulgadas más abajo del cuello.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó mi padre, palideciendo.

—¿Se da usted cuenta? —inquirió el médico, con expresión de triunfo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, alarmada.

—Nada, señorita, no hay más que una pequeña marca azulada, tan diminuta como una cabeza de alfiler —dijo el médico. Y, volviéndose hacia mí padre, añadió—: Veremos lo que se puede hacer.

—¿Es peligroso? —insistí, angustiada.

—No lo creo —respondió el médico—. Estoy convencido de que mejorará rápidamente. Quisiera hablar con la señora Luna —añadió, dirigiéndose a mi padre.

Mi padre llamó a la señora Luna.

—La señorita Amy no se encuentra tan bien como sería de desear —le dijo el médico—. No creo que sea nada de cuidado. Sin embargo, hay que adoptar ciertas precauciones, en beneficio suyo. Es indispensable que no deje sola a la señorita Amy ni un solo instante. Por ahora, es el único remedio que puedo prescribir, pero deseo que cumpla mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. ¿Entendido?

Mi padre salió para acompañar al médico. Les vi cruzar el puente levadizo, absortos en una animada discusión. Luego vi cómo el médico montaba a caballo, saludaba a mi padre y se alejaba hacia oriente.

Casi al mismo tiempo llegó el correo de Dranfeld, con un paquete de correspondencia para mi padre.

Media hora después, mi padre se reunió conmigo: tenía una carta en la mano.

—Es del general Hino —dijo—. Llegará mañana, o quizás hoy mismo.

Me entregó la carta abierta, pero no parecía satisfecho como de costumbre cuando un huésped, especialmente un buen amigo como el general, venía a visitamos. Parecía estar ocultándome algo.

—Querido papá, ¿quieres explicármelo todo? —le dije, cogiéndole del brazo y mirándole con expresión suplicante—. ¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? ¿Me ha encontrado muy enferma?

—No, querida. Dice que te repondrás pronto. —Pero su tono era seco—. De todos modos, preferiría que nuestro amigo el general hubiese escogido otro momento para su visita.

—Pero... Dime, papá, ¿qué enfermedad tengo?

—Ninguna. No me atormentes con tus preguntas —respondió.

Nunca había dado muestras de tanta irritación al hablar conmigo. Después se dio cuenta de que me había lastimado, y añadió: —Lo sabrás todo dentro de un par de días, es decir, sabrás lo que sé yo. Entretanto, no me hagas preguntas.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero luego, antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de detenerme a pensar en lo raro que resultaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, volvió sobre sus pasos para decirme que quería ir a Tsukino y que había hecho preparar el carruaje para las doce. La señora Luna y yo te acompañaríamos. Quería visitar al sacerdote que vivía en aquel lugar, y, dado que Serena no le conocía, podía reunirse con nosotros más tarde, cuando se levantara. Podía venir en compañía de la señorita Trista, la cual llevaría también lo necesario para un almuerzo en las ruinas del castillo.

A las doce en punto nos pusimos en marcha. Pasado el puente levadizo giramos a la derecha y tomamos el camino que conducía al pueblo deshabitado y a las ruinas del castillo de Tsukino. Debido a lo accidentado del terreno, la carretera da muchas vueltas y serpentea primer junto a un precipicio, luego por la ladera de una colina, en una inagotable variedad de paisajes. En una de las innumerables revueltas del camino nos encontramos inesperadamente en presencia de nuestro amigo el general, que avanzaba a caballo hacia nosotros, seguido de su criado, también a caballo. Tras las cordiales efusiones de bienvenida, pasó a ocupar el sitio que quedaba libre en nuestro carruaje y envió el caballo al castillo con su criado.

Habían transcurrido solamente diez meses desde la última vez que le habíamos visto, pero su aspecto había cambiado como si hubiesen pasado diez años. Una expresión angustiada había sustituido a su habitual aire de tranquila serenidad. No era sólo la transformación que cabe esperar en una persona que ha sufrido un gran dolor: una especie de furor apasionado parecía haber contribuido a llevarle a la actual situación.

Apenas reemprendimos la marcha, el general comenzó a contarnos el engaño —según su propia expresión— que había conducido a la muerte a su joven nieta. De repente se dejó arrastrar por una ola de furor y de amargura, profiriendo invectivas contra las artes diabólicas de que había sido víctima. Mi padre, comprendiendo que debían existir motivos extraordinarios para que el ecuánime general se expresara en aquellos términos, le pidió que nos contara, si no le resultaba demasiado penoso, los hechos que justificaban tan violentas expresiones.

-Con mucho gusto —replicó el general—. Pero no van a creerlo.

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió mi padre.

—Porque usted, amigo mío, sólo cree en lo que responde a sus prejuicios y a sus ilusiones. También yo era como usted. Pero ahora he aprendido algo más.

—Póngame a prueba —-insistió mi padre—. Soy menos dogmático de lo que usted cree. Además, me consta que usted basa siempre sus opiniones en pruebas fehacientes, y por lo tanto estoy dispuesto a respetar sus conclusiones.

—Tiene usted razón: si he llegado a creer en la existencia de hechos prodigiosos, no ha sido a la ligera. Y puedo asegurarle que he sido víctima de una verdadera conspiración sobrenatural.

Vi que mi padre, a pesar de su promesa, miraba al general con ojos que reflejaban evidentes dudas acerca de la capacidad intelectual de su viejo amigo. Afortunadamente, el general no se dio cuenta. Miró con ojos impregnados de tristeza el paisaje selvático que se extendía ante nosotros.

—¿Van ustedes a las ruinas de Tsukino? —preguntó—. Curiosa coincidencia... precisamente quería pedirles que me acompañaran allí. Quiero examinarlas detenidamente. ¿Es cierto que hay una capilla en ruinas con numerosas tumbas de aquella extinguida familia?

—Sí, y son muy interesantes —respondió mi padre—. ¿Se propone usted, quizá, reivindicar su propiedad?

Mi padre hizo aquella pregunta en tono de broma, pero el general respondió completamente en serio.

—De ningún modo —exclamó secamente—. Tengo la intención de exhumar algunos ejemplares de aquella hermosa raza. Espero, con la ayuda de Dios, llevar a cabo un piadoso sacrilegio que librará a la tierra de algunos monstruos y permitirá dormir tranquilamente a personas de bien que tienen derecho a acostarse en paz, sin que sobre sus cabezas penda la amenaza de unos malvados asesinos.

Mi padre le miró de nuevo. Pero esta vez no había desconfianza en su mirada, sino que trataba de ser penetrante y perspicaz.

—La casta de los Tsukino —dijo— se extinguió hace mucho tiempo. Cien años, por lo menos. Mi mujer descendía de los Tsukino por línea materna. Pero el apellido y el título desaparecieron hace casi un siglo. El castillo está en ruinas y el pueblo deshabitado; hace más de cincuenta años que no sale humo por sus chimeneas.

—Eso es lo que me han contado, exactamente. Y otras cosas que le asombrarán. Pero será mejor que lo cuente siguiendo un orden lógico. ¿Recuerda usted a mi nieta? Era la muchacha más hermosa del mundo, y hace sólo tres meses estaba aún viva.

Mi padre apretó afectuosamente la mano del general. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos del anciano, que no trató de ocultarlas.

—Mi nieta era el consuelo de mi vejez. Y ahora, todo ha terminado. No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, pero, con la ayuda de Dios, confío en que antes de morir podré prestar un gran servicio al género humano.

«La cosa empezó así: mi Raye se preparaba con impaciencia para visitarles a ustedes. En el curso de aquellos preparativos, fuimos .invitados a una fiesta ofrecida por mi viejo amigo el conde de Carlofed, cuyo castillo dista unas seis leguas del de Tsukino. La noche en que empezó mi desgracia se celebró un fastuoso baile de máscaras. El parque del castillo estaba iluminado con farolillos de colores, y los fuegos artificiales fueron de una magnificencia nunca vista. ¡Y qué música! Usted ya sabe que la música es mi debilidad. Las mejores orquestas del mundo, y los mejores cantantes de ópera europeos. Nunca había asistido a una fiesta tan brillante, ni siquiera en París. Mi querida nieta estaba hermosísima. No iba disfrazada. La emoción y la alegría ponían en su rostro un encanto indefinible. Me di cuenta de que otra joven, que vestía lujosamente y llevaba un antifaz, miraba a mi sobrina con especial interés. La había visto ya al comienzo de la velada, en la terraza del castillo: estaba cerca de nosotros y su actitud demostraba un vivísimo interés. La acompañaba una dama, vestida con el mismo lujo y también cubierta con un antifaz, que tenía el aire autoritario de una persona de rango.

»En aquel momento estábamos en un salón. Mi pobre nieta había bailado mucho y descansaba sentada en una silla, cerca de la puerta. Yo estaba sentado junto a ella. Las dos damas se acercaron a nosotros y la más joven ocupó una silla vacía al lado de mi sobrina en tanto que la de más edad venía a sentarse junto a mí. Empezó hablando consigo misma, como si estuviera refunfuñando. Luego, aprovechándose de la impunidad que le confería el antifaz, se dirigió a mí en el tono de una antigua amiga, llamándome por mi nombre. Sus palabras excitaron mi curiosidad. Se refirió a las numerosas ocasiones en que nos habíamos encontrado, en la Corte o en alguna casa elegante. Hizo alusión a incidentes que yo no recordaba, pero que al serme citados por ella acudieron de nuevo a mi memoria.

«Sentí que mi curiosidad iba en aumento. Deseaba ardientemente saber quién se escondía detrás de aquel antifaz, mientras la dama parecía divertirse con el juego. Entretanto, la joven, a la cual la dama de más edad llamaba con el extraño nombre de Selene, había entablado conversación con mi sobrina. Se presentó a sí misma diciendo que su madre era una antigua amiga mía, elogió el vestido que llevaba mí niña y alabó discretamente su belleza. La divirtió con sus agudas observaciones acerca de la gente que se apiñaba en el salón, y al poco rato charlaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Luego, la joven desconocida se quitó al antifaz: tenía un rostro bellísimo, de facciones tan agradables y seductoras que resultaba imposible escapar a su atractivo. Mi pobre nieta quedó seducida al instante. También la desconocida parecía haber sido fascinada por mi Raye. Por mi parte, valiéndome de la familiaridad que permite un baile de disfraces, dirigí algunas preguntas personales a mi interlocutora.

»—Me ha puesto usted en un brete —confesé, riendo— ¿Quiere ser clemente conmigo ahora? ¿Por qué no me hace el honor de quitarse el antifaz, como ha hecho su hija?

»—Es una petición descabellada —respondió— ¡Pedir a una dama que renuncie a un privilegió! Por otra parte, no podría usted reconocerme: han pasado demasiados años desde que me vio por primera vez. Mire a mi hija Selene y comprenderá que ya no puedo ser joven. Prefiero que no tenga usted ocasión de compararme con la imagen que conserva de mí. Además, usted no lleva antifaz y no puede ofrecerme nada a cambio.

»—Recurro a su clemencia —dije.

»—y yo a la suya —replicó.

»—Por lo menos, ya que me ha honrado con su conversación, le ruego que me diga su nombre. ¿Debo llamarla señora condesa?

»Se echó a reír de buena gana y sin duda hubiera encontrado el medio de eludir mi pretensión, de no haberse producido un hecho fortuito... aunque ahora estoy convencido de que todo había sido planeado minuciosamente

»—Mire... —empezó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida por la presencia de un caballero vestido de negro, de extraña apariencia y rostro exangüe como el de un cadáver, tampoco iba disfrazado. Se inclinó cortésmente ante mi compañera y dijo:

»—¿Me permite la señora condesa unas palabras en privado?

»Mi interlocutora se volvió al instante hacia el recién llegado, llevándose un dedo a los labios para indicarle silencio Luego, dirigiéndose a mí, se disculpo: le ruego que me guarde el asiento, general: regresaré en seguida.

»Se alejó en compañía del caballero vestido de negro.

»Vi cómo hablaban animadamente, antes de desaparecer entre la multitud.

»Mientras me torturaba tratando de identificar a la dama que tan amablemente parecía recordarme regreso acompañada del mismo caballero de rostro cadavérico. Oí que este último le decía: «Le advierto, condesa que el carruaje espera en la puerta". Y, tras inclinarse profundamente, desapareció.

»—¿De modo que la perdemos a usted, señora condesa? Espero que será por poco tiempo —aventuré. Y me incliné a mi vez ante ella.

»—Sí, tengo que marcharme –respondió-. Y es posible que mi ausencia se prolongue unas semanas. Acabo de recibir noticias muy desagradables,... Y usted, ¿ha recordado ya quién soy?

»—Ya le he dicho que no.

»—Lo sabrá, descuide. Pero no ahora. Somos amigos, más íntimos y más antiguos de lo que usted sospecha. Pero ahora no le puedo revelar mi identidad. Dentro de tres semanas pasaré por su castillo. Entonces tendré mucho gusto en que reanudemos nuestra vieja amistad. De momento, estoy muy preocupada por la noticia que acaban de darme. Tengo que recorrer más de cien millas con la mayor rapidez posible. Y si no fuese por la reserva que me veo obligada a guardar acerca de mi identidad, le pediría un favor... Mi pobre hija cayó del caballo durante una cacería y fue arrastrada por el animal más de una milla. Quedó con los nervios destrozados y nuestro médico le recomendó descanso absoluto. Yo tendré que viajar día y noche, sin interrupción. Está en juego una vida... pero ya le hablaré de ello la próxima vez que nos veamos.

»Y a continuación me pidió el favor a que había aludido. Se trataba de alojar a su hija en mi casa durante su ausencia. Era una petición un poco rara, por no decir atrevida. La condesa me desconcertó adelantándose a todas mis posibles suspicacias, diciéndome que comprendía lo incorrecto de su proceder, pero que, conociéndome como me conocía, sabía que yo me haría cargo de lo insólito de las circunstancias que la obligaban a comportarse de aquel modo. Y en aquel mismo instante, por una fatalidad que debió ser tan premeditada como todo lo que estaba sucediendo, se acercó mi nieta pidiéndome que invitara a su nueva amiga Selene a pasar unos días en nuestra casa.

»En cualquier otra ocasión hubiera salido del paso diciéndole que aguardara hasta que pudiésemos enterarnos de la identidad de aquellas damas. Pero debo confesar que las facciones delicadas de la joven desconocida, con su extraordinario poder de fascinación, me habían conquistado. De modo que consentí estúpidamente en hacerme cargo de la muchacha mientras durase la ausencia de su madre.

»El caballero vestido de negro regresó en busca de mi interlocutora. Lo último que me pidió la dama fue que no tratara de averiguar la identidad de la joven hasta su regreso.

»Luego susurró algunas palabras al oído de su hija; la abrazó fríamente y se alejó acompañada del fúnebre personaje.

»A la mañana siguiente Selene se instaló en nuestra casa. En el fondo, me sentía satisfecho de haber encontrado a una joven tan agradable para que hiciera compañía a mi nieta.

»Pero no tardó en surgir el reverso de la medalla. Al principio, Selene se quejaba de una gran debilidad; estaba aún convaleciendo del accidente que había sufrido, y no salía de su habitación antes del mediodía. Luego descubrimos de un modo casual que, a pesar de que cerraba siempre la puerta de su habitación con llave, no estaba en ella todas las horas que la creíamos allí. Un día, de madrugada, la vi andar bajo los árboles, en dirección a oriente: miraba como una persona en trance. Pensé que era sonámbula. Pero esta hipótesis no resolvía las dudas que se me habían planteado. ¿Cómo salía de la habitación, si estaba cerrada por dentro? ¿Cómo salía de la casa sin abrir puertas ni ventanas? Mientras me debatía en esta situación contradictoria, se me presentó una preocupación más grave.

»Mi nieta languidecía de un modo misterioso. Empezó por tener espantosas pesadillas, luego dijo que recibía la visita de un espectro que a veces se parecía a Selene y otras tenía el aspecto de una bestia inidentificable que daba vueltas alrededor de su cama. No tardaron en presentarse otros síntomas: una sensación dolorosa debajo de la garganta, como si la pincharan con dos alfileres, la impresión de que se ahogaba y una subsiguiente pérdida del conocimiento...»

¡Cuál no sería mi emoción al oír describir los síntomas que yo misma había experimentado! Especialmente de haber oído la descripción de las costumbres y características de nuestra hermosa invitada, Serena.

Habíamos llegado al término de nuestro viaje. Ante nosotros se extendían las ruinas de un pueblo, entre gigantescos árboles.

Descendimos en silencio del carruaje; todos estábamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos. Subimos una empinada cuesta y nos encontramos ante el castillo de Tsukino.

-He aquí su palacio –dijo el general-. Era una estirpe malvada. Resulta difícil creer que incluso después de muertos puedan seguir infectando a la humanidad con su horrible concupiscencia. Miren: allí está la capilla.

Señaló un edificio de estilo gótico escondido entre el follaje.

-Oigo el hacha de un leñador muy cerca de aquí –continuó-. Quizá pueda facilitarnos la información que buscamos y señalarnos la tumba de Serenity, condesa de Tsukino. A veces, estos aldeanos conservan el recuerdo de las tradiciones locales acerca de las grandes familias...

-En casa tengo un retrato de de Serenity, condesa de Tsukino –dijo mi padre-. ¿Le gustaría verlo?

-Desde luego. Pero tenemos tiempo de sobra –respondió el general-. Creo haber visto el original, y espero convencerme después de explorar la capilla.

-¡Cómo! –exclamó mi padre-. ¿Pretende haber visto a la condesa Serenity? Pero, ¡si hace más de un siglo que murió!

-No está tan muerta como la gente cree –replicó el general.

Cuando pasábamos por debajo del arco que daba acceso a la capilla gótica en ruinas, añadió:

-En los pocos años que me quedan de vida sólo deseo tener ocasión de una cosa: vengarme. Y, afortunadamente, la venganza puede realizarse aún por medio de un brazo mortal.

-¿De qué venganza está hablando? – preguntó mi padre, cada vez más asombrado.

-Quiero cortar la cabeza del monstruo – respondió el general en un acceso de cólera, golpeando el suelo con el pie y alzando sus manos como si empuñara un hacha invisible y la blandiera ferozmente en el aire.

-¡Qué es lo que dice! – gritó mi padre.

-Le cortaré la cabeza con una hacha, con una hoz, con cualquier herramienta que pueda servir para rebanarle el cuello a un criminal ¡Mirad! –gritó, temblando de rabia-. Esta madera servirá de cepo. Veo que su hija está cansada: déjela reposar.

Me deje caer sobre un bloque de madera medio oculto entre los hierbajos que salían por entre las losas del pavimento de la capilla. Entretanto, el general llamó al leñador que estaba podando las ramas secas de los árboles muy cerca de allí. Se nos acercó un viejo fornido, que llevaba un hacha en la mano, pero resultó que no sabía nada acerca de aquellas rumas. Sin embargo, nos informó que conocía a un guarda forestal que vivía a unas leguas de distancia y que podría hablarnos de todas y cada una de las piedras de la capilla.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que trabaja usted en este bosque? —le preguntó mi padre.

—Hasta hace poco tiempo he sido leñador a las órdenes del guarda forestal. Mi padre, mi abuelo y toda mi familia durante generaciones, hemos tenido el mismo oficio Podría mostrarles las casas en que vivieron mis antepasados.

—¿Por qué quedó deshabitado el pueblo?

—Porque recibía la visita de los espectros. Parece ser que los persiguieron hasta sus tumbas, exhumaron los cadáveres con los medios acostumbrados y fueron destruidos en la forma habitual: decapitados, traspasados con un palo y quemados. Sin embargo, muchos aldeanos habían perdido la vida. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos que se hicieron a pesar de abrir tantas tumbas y de privar a tantos vampiros de su horrible existencia, el pueblo no quedó totalmente libre de la influencia diabólica. Pero un noble moravo que vino a estudiar esta parte del país, oyó hablar de estos hechos y, siendo experto en la materia como otros muchos compatriotas suyos, se ofreció para librar al pueblo de aquella obsesión. Y he aquí lo que hizo: una noche de luna llena, trepó a la torre de la capilla poco después de ponerse el sol. Se quedó allí de guardia hasta que vio salir al vampiro de la tumba y. despojarse de su blanco sudario para dirigirse al pueblo, a fin de atormentar a sus habitantes. Una vez se hubo alejado el vampiro, el extranjero descendió de la torre, recogió el sudario y volvió a encaramarse a su observatorio. Cuando el vampiro regresó de su expedición y no encontró el sudario en el lugar donde lo había dejado, empezó a aullar, enfurecido por la pérdida de su atavío fúnebre. El moravo, entonces, llamó al vampiro y le desafió a que subiera a lo alto de la torre para recuperar su sudario. El vampiro aceptó el reto y empezó a trepar por el campanario. Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima, el moravo le golpeó con su sable en la cabeza, partiéndole el cráneo en dos y haciéndole caer al fondo de la capilla. Luego bajó de la torre, decapitó al vampiro y al día siguiente entregó la cabeza y el cuerpo a los aldeanos, que lo atravesaron con un palo y lo quemaron, según las reglas establecidas para estos casos. El noble moravo estaba autorizado por un documento de la familia Tsukino a cambiar el emplazamiento de la tumba de la condesa Serenity, cosa que hizo, sin que nadie sepa el lugar .donde está enterrada actualmente.

—¿Puede usted decirme dónde estaba antes? —preguntó el general.

Pero el leñador debía tener un trabajo urgente porque, olvidándose de recoger su hacha, se marchó sin contestar a la pregunta. Y mi padre y yo nos quedamos a escuchar el final del relato del general.

«Mi querida nieta empeoraba a ojos vista. El médico ignoraba la naturaleza exacta de su enfermedad. Al darse cuenta de mi preocupación, propuso una consulta con uno de los mejores médicos de Gratz. Era un hombre que conocía a fondo su profesión y tenía mucha experiencia. Después de haber examinado a mi nieta, los dos médicos se encerraron en la biblioteca para conferenciar. Desde la habitación contigua pude oír sus voces, de un tono mucho más violento de lo que cabía esperar en una discusión puramente científica. Llamé a la puerta y entré. El viejo medico de Gratz defendía su teoría. Su colega la impugnaba con evidente ironía, y de cuando en cuando no podía evitar el reírse francamente de las sugerencias de su colega. Mí entrada interrumpió la discusión.

«_General —me dijo nuestro médico—, parece ser que mi ilustre colega opina que tenemos más necesidad de un brujo que de un médico.

«—Perdone, perdone —replicó el viejo médico de Gratz con evidente disgusto—. Daré mi opinión —y a mi modo—» en otra ocasión. De momento, siento decirle que mi intervención no puede ser de ninguna utilidad. De todos modos, antes de marcharme tendré el honor de hacerle una sugerencia.

»Se sentó ante una mesa y empezó a escribir.

«Parecía que la consulta no había dado resultado alguno. Me estaba paseando por el jardín, sumamente agita-do cuando se me acercó el viejo médico de Gratz. Se disculpó por molestarme y me dijo que, en conciencia, no podía marcharse sin ofrecerme una explicación. Dijo que tema la seguridad de no equivocarse: no existía ninguna enfermedad con aquellos síntomas, y la muerte de mi nieta era inminente. Le quedaba solamente un día, tal vez dos, de vida. Si lograba detener el proceso fatal, quizá pudiese recobrar las fuerzas. Pero, en su estado actual, bastaría otro ataque para extinguir la última llama de vida.

»—¿y de qué naturaleza es el ataque a que alude usted? —le pregunté.

»—En esta nota se lo explico todo. Llame a un sacerdote y abra y lea la carta solamente en su presencia. Puede que no la comprenda, pero tenga en cuenta que es una cuestión de vida o muerte: Si no encuentra un sacerdote inmediatamente, puede leerla usted solo.

»En los alrededores no había ningún sacerdote, por lo que me decidí a leer la carta. En cualquier otro momento me hubiese reído de su contenido. Pero, ¡a cuántas charlatanerías se somete uno cuando está en una situación apurada cuando todos los medios conocidos han fracasado y está en peligro la vida de un ser querido! El médico decía en su carta que la enferma recibía la visita de un vampiro. Las punzadas que había notado en la garganta habían sido producidas por los dientes afilados y largos de uno de aquellos horripilantes seres. No cabía la menor duda, añadía, dado el lugar donde se habían producido los pinchazos, que se trataba de la mordedura típica de un vampiro, cosa que confirmaría cualquier experto.

Yo era bastante escéptico en lo que respecta a la existencia de fantasmas y vampiros en general. En aquel momento, al pensar en la teoría expuesta por el anciano médico, me dije a mí mismo que una gran erudición y una despejada inteligencia pueden ir aliadas con la locura. Pero estaba tan desesperado, que decidí seguir las instrucciones contenidas en la carta.

Me escondí en el tocador que comunicaba con el cuarto de la pobre enferma, alumbrada toda la noche por una vela, y esperé a que mi nieta se durmiera. A través de la rejilla situada encima de la puerta del tocador miraba el sable que había colocado sobre una mesa, por prescripción del médico. Al cabo de un rato vi una forma oscura que se arrastraba a los pies de la cama y que se lanzaba súbitamente al cuello de mi nieta, al tiempo que se transformaba en una gran masa palpitante. Me quedé como petrificado por espacio de unos segundos. Luego abrí la puerta del tocador, empuñé el sable y me acerqué a la cama. El monstruo se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó inmóvil junto al lecho. Me miraba fijamente, con una expresión de ferocidad en sus pupilas. A pesar de lo horrible de su aspecto, pude reconocer a Selene. Descargué el sable con todas mis fuerzas, pero el monstruo estaba ya junto a la puerta. No sé cómo describir lo que sucedió aquella horrible noche. Todos los moradores de la casa se despertaron y se pusieron en movimiento. El espectro de Selene había desaparecido. Pero su víctima se agravó rápidamente y a primeras horas de la madrugada falleció.

El anciano general estaba descompuesto. Mi padre y yo permanecimos en silencio. Al cabo de un rato, mi padre avanzó por la capilla, leyendo cuidadosamente las inscripciones de las lápidas. El general por su parte, se había apoyado en el muro y se enjugó los ojos con un pañuelo. Las voces familiares de Serena y de la señorita Trista, que en aquel momento se acercaban, me reanimaron.

De repente, por debajo de un arco rematado por uno de aquellos monstruos grotescos que brotaban de la imaginación de los antiguos escultores góticos, vi aparecer la seductora figura de Serena. Me puse en pie para contestar a su sonrisa, particularmente atractiva, cuando el viejo general lanzó un grito y se interpuso entre nosotras, blandiendo el hacha que el leñador se había dejado olvidada.

El rostro de Serena había sufrido una transformación brutal. Retrocedió. Pero, antes de que yo pudiera gritar, el general descargó el hacha sobre ella con todas sus fuerzas. Serena pareció inclinarse hacia delante a consecuencia del golpe, pero en realidad lo que hizo fue coger la muñeca del general con su delicada mano. El anciano se debatió vigorosamente, luchando por soltarse, pero se vio obligado a abrir la mano y dejar caer el hacha. Serena desapareció como si se la hubiera tragado el aire. El general, tambaleándose, se apoyó en el muro. Sus cabellos estaban erizados y su rostro aparecía empapado en sudor. Estaba pálido como un muerto. Todo lo que acabo de contar sucedió en un par de segundos. No sé si llegué a perder el conocimiento. Lo primero que recuerdo después de la desaparición de Serena es la voz de la señora Luna, preguntándome:

-¿Dónde está la señorita Serena?

Por fin pude contestar que no lo sabía.

-Ha salido de aquí hace un momento – dije, señalando la puerta por la cual había entrado la señorita Luna.

-Yo estaba allí y no la he visto.

Inmediatamente empezó a llamarla por su nombre, sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Se hace llamar Serena? –inquirió el general, que no se había recobrado totalmente.

-Efectivamente – respondí.

-Serena... Selene... –murmuró el general-. No cabe ninguna duda, es la misma que en otro tiempo se llamó Serenity de Tsukino. Querida Amy, márchese inmediatamente de esta tierra maldita. Creo que no verá nunca más a Serena.

Mientras el general pronunciaba estas palabras, entró en la capilla uno de los hombres más extraños que he visto en mi vida. Era alto, delgado, muy cargado de hombros y vestía de negro. Tenía la tez morena y surcada de profundas arrugas. Llevaba un sombrero pasado de moda, adornado con una enorme pluma. Sus cabellos largos y grasientos caían sobre su espalda. Andaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Usaba anteojos con montura de oro y su mirada se fijaba alternativamente en el techo de la capilla y en el pavimento. Sus largos y delgados brazos oscilaban continuamente, como el péndulo de un reloj.

-¡Éste es mi hombre –gritó el general al verlo, precipitándose a su encuentro con manifiesta alegría-. ¡Mi querido barón! ¡Cuánto me alegra verle! No esperaba encontrarle tan pronto.

Llamó con un gesto a mi padre, que, entretanto, había regresado de su exploración, y le presentó a aquel extraño personaje, llamándolo simplemente "barón". Inmediatamente, los tres hombres se enfrascaron en una animada conversación. El desconocido sacó de su bolsillo un raído plano y lo extendió sobre le granito rosado de una tumba. Con un lápiz, empezó a trazar líneas de un extremo a otro del plano, consultando con la vista determinados lugares de la capilla, lo cual me hizo suponer que se trataba de un plano del edificio en que nos hallábamos. También consultaba a menudo un cuaderno de notas sucio y amarillento, cuyas páginas estaban llenas de una apretada escritura.

Los tres hombres acabaron por dirigirse hacia el lado opuesto a aquel en que yo me encontraba y luego empezaron a medir la distancia en pasos entre las tumbas. Finalmente, se detuvieron ante el muro y lo examinaron atentamente, levantando la hiedra que lo cubría en aquel lugar. No tardaron en descubrir una lápida de mármol, sobre la cual aparecían esculpidas unas letras.

Ayudados por el leñador, que había regresado en busca de su hacha, arrastraron hasta un lugar iluminado la enorme lápida. Se trataba, en efecto, del sepulcro de Serenity, condesa de Tsukino. El general alzó las manos al cielo en silenciosa acción de gracias.

-Mañana –oí que decía- vendrá el Comisario. Actuaremos de acuerdo con los preceptos legales.

Luego, encarándose con el anciano de los lentes con montura de oro, le estrechó calurosamente las manos.

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerle su ayuda, barón? ¿Cómo podríamos expresarle nuestra gratitud? Ha librado usted a esta comarca de una horrible plaga. Gracias a usted, hemos podido localizar al más odioso de los monstruos.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y me abrazó y besó repetidas veces.

-Ya es hora de que regresemos a casa –dijo.

Sus palabras sonaron a mis oídos como música celestial, pues nunca me había sentido tan cansada como en aquel momento.

Una vez en el castillo, mi satisfacción se trocó en espanto al descubrir que no había noticias de Serena. No me dieron ninguna explicación acerca de lo que había ocurrido en las ruinas del castillo, y era evidente que mi padre prefería, por el momento, conservar el secreto.

La ausencia de Serena, que en aquellas circunstancias resultaba de lo más siniestro, me tenía en vilo. Y mi inquietud aumentó con los preparativos que se hicieron para pasar aquella noche. Dos sirvientas, además de la señora Luna, se quedaron en mi habitación, en tanto que mi padre y uno de los criados montaban guardia ante la puerta.

Al día siguiente tuvieron lugar en la capilla de Tsukino, con las formalidades de rigor, los actos previstos. Se abrió la tumba de la condesa de Tsukino. El general y mi padre reconocieron en ella a la bellísima y pérfida invitada. A pesar de que llevaba enterrada más de ciento cincuenta años, sus facciones estaban llenas de vida. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos. El cadáver no parecía haber sufrido descomposición. Los dos médicos que asistían a la ceremonia atestiguaron el hecho prodigioso de que el cadáver respiraba, aunque muy débilmente, y que era posible captar los leves latidos de su corazón. Los miembros conservaban su flexibilidad y la carne era elástica. El féretro de plomo estaba lleno de sangre, que empapaba al cadáver. Se trataba de un caso de vampirismo. De acuerdo con la santiguas prácticas, alzaron el cadáver y atravesaron su pecho con una estaca. Luego le cortaron la cabeza, y del cuello seccionado brotó un chorro de sangre. A continuación, colocaron el cuerpo y la cabeza sobre un montón de leña y le prendieron fuego, hasta que no quedó más que un montón de cenizas. Las cenizas fueron dispersadas a los cuatro vientos, y a partir de entonces la región quedó libre de vampiros.

Mi padre conserva una copia del informe de la Comisión Imperial, con la firma de todos los que presenciaron aquella horrible ceremonia. De este documento oficial he copiado la descripción de la macabra escena.

No he contado estos hechos serenamente. ¡Oh, no! No puedo pensar en aquellos sucesos sin sentirme profundamente trastornada. Si no me lo hubieran solicitado tantas veces, nunca me hubiese decidido a escribir la historia de unos sucesos que destrozaron –quizá para siempre- mis nervios, proyectando la sombra de aquel horror indecible que, a pesar de los años transcurridos, continúa acosándome día y noche, haciéndome insoportable la soledad.

Añadiré algunas palabras acerca del extraño barón de Shields, gracias a cuya erudición fue posible el descubrimiento de la tumba de la condesa Serenity.

Vivía en Grantz, de una pequeña renta –todo lo que le quedaba de la fortuna de su familia-, y se dedicaba al estudio del vampirismo, en todas sus formas. Había leído todo lo que se había escrito sobre la materia: la Magia Posthuma, el Phlegon de mirabilius, el Agustines de curo pro mortis, el Phgilosophicae et christinae cogtitatones devampiriis, de John Chistofer Heremberg, y muchos otros libros de los cuales sólo recuerdo algunos de los que prestó a mi padre.

Tenía un voluminoso archivo de todos los casos judiciales invocados por vampirismo, y de ellos había deducido algunos principios fundamentales acerca de los vampiros.

Por ejemplo, la palidez mortal que se atribuye a esa clase de espectros es pura ficción literaria. En realidad, tanto en la tumba como cuando se muestran públicamente tienen un aspecto saludable. Cuando se abre su féretro aparecen las mismas señales que demostraron que la condesa de Tsukino, fallecida siglo y medio antes, era un vampiro.

Lo más inexplicable era y sigue siendo cómo pueden salir de su tumba y regresar a ella. La doble vida de los vampiros se mantiene gracias al sueño cotidiano en la tumba. Su monstruosa avidez de sangre de seres vivos les proporciona la energía necesaria para subsistir durante las horas de vigilia. El vampiro está propenso a ser víctima de vehementes pasiones, parecidas a las del amor, ante determinadas personas. Para obtener su sangre, pone en juego una paciencia infinita y recurre a toda clase de estratagemas a fin de superar los obstáculos que le separan del objeto deseado. No desiste de su empresa hasta que su pasión ha sido colmada y ha podido sorber la vida de la codiciada víctima. Llegan incluso a contraer matrimonio con ella, prorrogando su placer criminal con el refinamiento de un epicúreo. Pero con más frecuencia se encamina directamente a su objetivo, vence por la fuerza y devora a su víctima en un festín.

Parece que el vampiro, algunas veces debe sujetarse a determinadas condiciones. En el ejemplo que acabo de relatar, Serenity debía limitarse al uso de un nombre que, si no era siempre exactamente el suyo, debía significar más o menos lo mismo: Serenity, Serena, Selene...

Mi padre explicó al barón de Shields, que fue nuestro huésped durante un par de semanas, la historia del caballero moravo y del vampiro de la capilla de Tsukino, y le preguntó al barón cómo había podido descubrir el emplazamiento exacto de la tumba, tanto tiempo ignorada, de la condesa Serenity.

El barón sonrió enigmáticamente. Miró el estuche de sus anteojos, que tenía en la mano, lo sopesó unos instantes y luego alzando de nuevo la mirada, dijo:

-Poseo muchos escritos y documentos de aquel notable personaje. El más curioso es una especie de narración acerca de su visita a Tsukino, que usted acaba de mencionar. Naturalmente, la leyenda deforma siempre los hechos. Es posible que le tomaran por un noble moravo, ya que se había cambiado de nombre. En realidad era un noble que había nacido en la alta Estiria. En sui juventud había sido el amante apasionado y predilecto de la bellísima Serenity, condesa de Tsukino. La muerte prematura de su amada le abismó en un dolor inconsolable. Creo necesario aclarar que los vampiros pueden multiplicarse y crecer, de acuerdo con una ley que rige para esos monstruos. Supongan un lugar completamente libre de esta amenaza. ¿Cómo es que se presenta y se desarrolla?

"Imaginen ustedes que un individuo, suficientemente perverso, se mata. En determinadas circunstancias, los suicidas pueden transformarse en vampiros. Este vampiro empieza a visitar a los seres vivos mientras duermen. Estos últimos se mueren y, una vez sepultados, se transforman casi invariablemente en vampiros. Eso fue lo que le sucedió a la bellísima Serenity, que era visitada por uno de esos monstruos. Mi antepasado Shields, cuyo título llevo, descubrió esta historia y en el curso de los estudios a los cuales se había dedicado profundizó mucho en esta materia. Entre otras cosas, llegó a la conclusión de que se sospechaba del vampirismo de la condesa que, en vida, fue su ídolo. Se horrorizó ante la idea de que sus restos pudieran ser profanados en una póstuma ejecución. Dejó un curioso documento que demuestra que el vampiro, una vez privado de su doble existencia, queda condenado a otra aún más terrible. Y decidió, en consecuencia, preservar de esa posibilidad a su amada Serenity. Simulando un viaje de estudios, se trasladó a Tsukino y consiguió hacer desaparecer el rastro y el recuerdo de la tumba de Serenity. Pero, pasados unos años y próximo al final de sus días, pensando en el mundo que pronto iba a abandonar, consideró bajo otro aspecto lo que había hecho y se sintió aterrado.

"Trazó los diseños y las notas que me han servido de guía, y confesó por escrito lo que había llevado a cabo. Tal vez pensó hacer algo más positivo, pero la muerte se lo impidió. Sólo valiéndose de la mano de uno de sus descendientes ha podido dirigir, demasiado tarde para muchos, la búsqueda del monstruo."

Más tarde, en el curso de una conversación añadió:

-Una de las pruebas del vampirismo es la fuerza de las manos. La frágil mano de Serenity apretó como dogal de acero la mano del general, cuando éste levantó el hacha para matarla. La fuerza de la mano de un vampiro deja una huella indeleble en su presa, produciendo una atrofia que se cura sólo muy lentamente, y no en todos los casos.

La primavera siguiente la pasé en Italia con mi padre. Viajamos durante un año. Necesité mucho tiempo para que el horror de aquellos hechos fueran disolviéndose en mi recuerdo. Incluso ahora, a muchos años de distancia, la imagen de Serena se me aparece frecuentemente en sus diversos y cambiantes aspectos: unas veces es la hermosísima y lánguida joven; otras, el monstruo que vi en las ruinas del castillo... Y a menudo, en medio de una pesadilla, tiemblo de miedo porque me parece oír los leves pasos de Serena que se acercan a la puerta de mi habitación.


End file.
